Blue starlight
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Algunas estrellas quedan olvidadas en el firmamento y también merecen ser observadas y admiradas por los ojos de los mortales-Drabbles sacados de mis fic When the stars go blue y Stardust. Entra y ve todo lo que no podras leer en estas historias.
1. Fairies and princess

**_Disclaimer: _**Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo solo les uno en el cajón desastre que son mis historias When the stars go blue y Stardust (proximamente)

**Rating de esta viñeta:** K.

**Dedicado a todas esas personas, que decidieron coger la punta de una estrella, y continuar a pesar de que esta autora se estrelle de vez en cuando. Por vuestra enorme paciencia (algunas más que otras, todo hay que decirlo), estas pequeñas estrellas que forman parte de la constelación when the stars go blue y stardust, están a vuestro alcance.**

**A todas vosotras, muchas gracias y Merry christmas.**

~*~

_**Fairies and Princess.**_

_**Verano; 1904**_

Nunca había entendido el porqué las mujeres se quejaban sobre la supremacía de los hombre sobre ellas.

Tal vez se trataría en otras casas. Tendrían que entrar en la mía y verían como mi mamá gritaba a mi papá cada vez que no se limpiaba los zapatos en la alfombrilla y llenaba la casa de barro; o su ropa olía a tabaco.

Mamá odiaba a tabaco y el ambiente que el humo de éste provocaba…

¡Bah! ¿Qué entenderían ellas?

A lo mejor papá tenía razón cuando decía que nosotros gobernábamos el mundo y ellas nos gobernaban a nosotros porque era la vía más fácil. Desde luego, papá disfrutaba mucho siendo dominado por mamá… ¡Traidor!

Entonces comprendía que hacía yo a cargo de una mocosa de tres años, llorona, que no hacía otra cosa que mandarme.

Ni siquiera me dejaban jugar con el barro para no ensuciar su ridículo vestido rosa.

Mamá no se había dejado engañar por mi pataleta y mi amenaza tipo: "Como me dejes al cargo de la niña tonta, no respiro".

Si por ella hubiese sido, me hubiera caído al suelo por falta de aire.

—Edward, eres un niño, y además el mayor, tu deber es cuidar de Isabella— me regañó mamá. —Los hombres fuertes y valientes cuidan a las niñas como si fuesen las princesas. Recuerda a Sir Lancelot y a todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda.

Seguramente, ellos tendrían una mamá gruñona como la mía. Si no, no podría comprender como preferían rescatar a cursis princesitas cuando podían explorar todo el mundo a lomos de su caballo y matar dragones.

Pataleé al suelo. ¡Ser niño y tener cuatro años para esto!

Resoplé, resignado, cuando vi que Bella se acercaba a mí, después de que mamá la recogiese del suelo dos veces, y se agarraba de mi mano.

Liz lanzó una mirada regañona cuando vio mis intenciones de soltarle la mano con brusquedad.

Bella, no hacía caso a mis refunfuños, y apretaba con fuerza mi mano, como si yo me fuese a escapar.

Aun resonaba las advertencias de Liz al salir por la puerta:

—Edward, no os vayáis muy lejos. No ensuciéis la ropa con el barro y volved a la hora de la merienda si no queréis que el monstruo malo se coma vuestras galletas.

¡Ja, ja, ja!

Prefería tener un enfrentamiento con el monstruo que pasarme toda la tarde recogiendo flores para hacer estúpidos collares.

Bella no parecía estar al corriente de mi mal humor.

Al contrario, ella parecía feliz y embelesada con todos los detalles que había de camino al lago. Desde una mariposa posándose en una flor hasta las figuras de los rayos del sol al filtrarse por las hojas de los arboles.

Poco a poco, y al observarla más fijamente, todo mi mal humor se iba disipando.

Bella.

Aun no entendía la costumbre de llamarla así cuando todo el mundo lo hacía como Isabella…

¿Nombre demasiado largo para un niño de cuatro años?

¿Demasiado adulto para una niña un año más pequeña que yo?

Tal vez fuese pequeña, gritona, torpe y cursi; pero había algo en ella que me inspiraba tantas cosas. No era la típica princesita de un cuento. Y no era porque no la tuviese que proteger. Ella siempre se metía en líos.

Su suave y ondulado pelo castaño recogido en dos trencitas; sus grandes ojos casi transparentes color del chocolate tan expresivos; su piel blanca con un tenue color rojizo en sus mejillas le daba cierto aire de muñeca de porcelana; y sus labios gruesos siempre estaban curvados dibujando una sonrisa perfecta.

Y tal vez yo la llamaba Bella porque aquel nombre me sonaba a campanas (1). Tal como debía ser el sonido que producían las hadas al reírse si los cuentos que nos contaban eran ciertos.

Tal vez mi deber era protegerla para que la magia que llevaba dentro no se acabase.

A pesar de mis protestas, siempre me gustaba compartir todas las horas del día con ella para no tener que jugar solo, ver como sus ojos se iluminaban cuando compartíamos las galletas y la manera en que nuestros cuerpos se arrimaban cuando llegaba el invierno y teníamos frío.

Ahora entendía porque las hadas eran tan luminosas. Ellas tenían que desprenderse de todo el calor que su cuerpo emanaba.

Y Bella era tan cálida.

Como ya era habitual en ella, Bella encontró una piedra por el camino, se tropezó, cayendo al suelo todo lo larga de ella.

Me tapé la boca para que no me viera reírme. Sabía que hacer eso era muy feo, pero Bella era muy graciosa cuando se caía.

Y más cuando intentaba ponerse en pie y se volvía a caer.

Pero ya no me lo pareció tanto cuando los labios de Bella empezaron a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Al principio, solo empezó a temblar mientras soltaba pequeños sonidos que, poco a poco, se fueron convirtiendo en sonoros sollozos. Sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como las manzanas y su cara se empapó por las lágrimas.

Resoplé. ¿Por qué las niñas siempre hacían eso? ¿Por qué los niños siempre hacíamos lo que ellas querían cuando se ponían a llorar?

Si fuese para mantener mi reputación, diría que me dejaba sordo con su llantina. Pero en el fondo, no me gustaba que ella llorase. Era muy triste ver las lágrimas de un hada.

Me agaché para poder estar junto ella y abrazarla mientras le daba unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda:

—Ya pasó, ya pasó…—la consolaba mientras la iba meciendo.—… ¡Ea, ea, ea!

Dio resultado. A pesar de que seguía temblando, sollozaba quedamente hasta que se calmó del todo y dejó de llorar.

La aparté de mí, y noté mi hombro muy húmedo.

Me llevé la mano y ésta se llenó de agua y de algo muy pegajoso…

¡Puaj! ¡Las niñas, siendo hadas o princesas, seguían siendo asquerosas!

Volví a mirar a Bella y la descubrí con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Mi mal humor se desvaneció.

La ayudé a levantarse, y cuando comprobé si todo estaba bien, vi que su vestido estaba lleno de barro.

¡Oh, oh, oh!

Tendría problemas con la bruja mala—como conocíamos a la mamá de Bella por los gritos que ésta le pegaba cada vez que hacíamos algo divertido—cuando viese que el vestido, antes rosa, lleno de grandes manchas marrones.

Miré a Bella, aterrado ante la posibilidad de quedarme sin postre, y se limitó a sonreírme abiertamente.

—No te preocupes—me tranquilizó, acariciándome la mejilla con sus dedos.—De todas formas, me gusta el marrón. El rosa es un color horrible.

Como yo había pensado que a las hadas les sentaba bien el azul; Bella no debería llevar cosas rosas.

—¿Por qué no jugamos con el barro y así mi vestido cambia de color?—me sugirió dando palmitas.

¡Me gustaba la idea! ¡Sí! ¡Batalla de barro!

Aunque tenía una idea mejor y esperaba que Bella me secundase.

Decidí sacar todas las armas que conocía.

Empecé a pestañear insistentemente y a poner morritos para dar la sensación de tener cara de niño bueno. Era la típica cara de ir a la puerta de las vecinas más ancianas pidiendo galletitas de chocolate. Y siempre las conseguía.

—Bella—la dije con voz baja y suave,—¿podemos ir a nadar al lago? ¡Por fi! ¡Por fi! ¡Por fi!...

Ella frunció los labios, en señal de pensárselo, y yo sonreí abiertamente, oliéndome una victoria fácil cuando vi el brillo de sus ojos.

—Vale—susurró haciendo que yo saltase de alegría.—Vamos a bañarnos al lago…pero…

—¿Pero?...—¡Maldición! Estaba a punto de agarrarla para ir para allá. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba ahora?

Empezó a sonrojarse y encogerse de hombros.

¡Oh, no! ¡Eso significaba algo muy ridículo para mí!

—Iremos a nadar al lago—empezó a balbucear—… ¡Si tú me das un beso!

¡Cuernos!—¡Ups, había pensado una palabrota!—todas las niñas, sean hadas o princesas, eran unas repipis.

—¿Y qué pasa si no te lo doy?—Refunfuñé.

Ella se limitó a sonrojarse más y empezar a poner morritos mientras pestañeaba insistentemente.

¡Rayos!—Otra palabrota.—Me resultaba tan bonita cuando hacía esas cosas.

—¡Hummm!—Acabé resignándome mientras miraba a un lado para otro por si venía alguien. No había moros en la costa. Mi orgullo de niño mayor de cuatro años no se vería afectado.

—Vale—concedí dando un suspiro.—Pero solo uno. Que mis besos son muy caros y ni se te ocurra irlo diciendo por ahí—le advertí.

—¡Vale!—Cerró los ojos se posicionó en postura "dame un beso en la mejilla"

Tragué saliva y posé mis labios en su suave y resbaladiza mejilla.

El calor que sentí en mis labios era mucho más agradable que los rayos del sol de verano de Chicago. Me gustaba el cosquilleo que producía su piel contra la mía.

¡Pero eso jamás lo admitiría ante una niña!

—¿Te ha gustado?—preguntó feliz e inocente.

—¡No! ¡Es una cosa asquerosa!—Protesté—¡Los mayores son unos marranos si les gusta hacer eso! ¡Nunca más me lo pidas o te arrancaré los pelos!

Ella se limitó a reírse y a pegar pequeños saltos a mi alrededor.

—¡Pues a mí sí me ha gustado!—gritó feliz—¡Y conseguiré que te acabé gustando!

Y antes de que me dejase responder, agarró con sus bracitos mi cuello, acercó su cara a la mía, y posó sus labios en mi mejilla.

…Para después salir corriendo alborozada.

—¡Tonto el ultimo!—Gritó.

—¡Puaj!—Me limpié la mejilla pensando que, a pesar de ser unas lechuguinas, algunas niñas eran interesantes

~*~

(1) Campana en inglés es Bell. He aqui el juego de palabras que hace Edward con Bell y Bella ( en inglés de dice "Bela")

* * *

**Celebrando las navidades, pensé en haceros un pequeño detalle, y como tenía pensado en poner de alguna manera las escenas que corto en los capitulos o detalles que no salen en mi fic de when the stars go blue (que actualizare a partir de ENERO) y stardust (que empezare en unos meses, aunque no sé si mi fic será bien recibido aquí, ya que ahora se lleva un estilo diferente de fic que a mi no me acaba de convencer, y realmente, ya no estoy tan segura de que haya espacio aquí para mis historias...u.u...en fin, el tiempo lo dirá). En el fonod estos pequeños detalles gustan que salgan a la luz. O por lo menos a mí sí me gusta. Los retales que quedan ahi.**

**Espero que os guste mi regalo navideño. Habrá escenas de todo tipo y de todos los rating. Si os gusta, ya sabeis. Dad al boton verde.**

**Chicas, ya sé que llevo mucho tiempo ausente, pero me gustaría que en love asks blood llegase a los 780 rr en este capitulo. ¿Alguien se apunta? Solo me faltan dos rr para conseguirlo...¿Me ayudareis? Y aunque no llegue a los mil rr en ese fic, ¿Os apuntais a los novecientos?...**

**Y bueno, ya que estamos en navidad y en campaña politica, solo deciros que tengo un one-short llamado broken wings que compite en el concurso de navidad Cullen Christmas Contest que tatarata y Yuliss organizan. Estoy en la primera ronda, y para pasar a la siguiente fase tengo que conseguir estar entre las cinco primeras. ¿Me ayudareis? Aunque ya he conseguido algo muy impresionante...^^, me gustaria llegar hasta el final, aunque no ganase. Yo ya con lo que me ha pasado, me siento muy ganadora...^^**

**Pero bueno, a nadie le amarga un dulce. Si quereis leer mi fic y votarme, id a esta dirección (Todo junto): http:// www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2146572 / Cullen _ Christmas _ Contest. (Tambien en mi profile).**

**Si no creeis que merezca ganar, por lo menos un comentario me haria feliz. ^^**

**Y bueno, ya por ultimo, si os gusta estas viñetas, tambien las podeis seguir por mi blog Enhebrando el hilo de la vida:http: // cariswestenra . blogspot . com / (Todo junto y en mi profile) Si alguien tiene blog y me quiere agregar, encantada.**

**Y bueno, espero que dentro de uno o dos días tengais otra viñeta más y con otro rating.**

**Jingle Bells.**

**Maggie^^.**


	2. Angels in the room

_**Disclaimer:** Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo solo juego con sus vidas._

**_Rating:_** T (Aunque los muchachos se esfuerzan para llegar a M)

* * *

_**Angels in the room.**_

Navidad; 1917.

La luz de aquel día gris y mortecino impactó de pleno en mis ojos. La absenta me había hecho mella en mí, y la cicatriz de mi brecha me dolía a rabiar, con el agravante de haber dormido tan solo dos horas. Aquello no importaba nada. Yo me sentía tan feliz y despejada como si hubiera estado toda la noche durmiendo plenamente.

La respuesta estaba ahí, justo a mi lado, durmiendo tan plácidamente, que ni un terremoto sería capaz de perturbar su sueño.

Involuntariamente, se encogió de hombros, balbuceó algo en sueños y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada.

Solté un suspiro al observarle.

Se notaba que era el día de navidad, ya que un ángel había estado toda la noche en mi habitación, aunque no velando mis sueños, precisamente.

Seguramente, le habrían echado a patadas del cielo por estar durmiendo a todas horas en su nube.

Aun así, el corazón se me encogía cada vez que su pecho subir y bajar de forma sutil, su pelo cobrizo revuelto, y su hermoso rostro, sereno, mostraba que estaba teniendo un sueño más que tranquilo.

Pero yo quería ver aquellos ojos verdes iluminando las pequeñas pecas de su nariz, y que sus finos labios se curvasen en esa sonrisa traviesa cada vez que mi imagen se reflejase en sus ojos.

Ni corta ni perezosa, me deshice de las sabanas que me limitaban mis movimientos, y me coloqué encima de su cuerpo.

Era increíble que tan solo con aquel sencillo gesto, mi cuerpo absorbiese todo el calor que emanaba el de Edward como si se tratase de una esponja.

Contuve el aliento ante tanta la visión de tanta belleza reposando. Me quedaría horas y horas observándole.

Pero quería embelesarme con el timbre de su voz.

Por lo tanto, posé un dedo en su frente y, como si se tratase de una burbuja de jabón, fui recorriendo cada rasgo que componía su cara. Pero aquello no parecía inmutar sus sueños.

Acerqué mi rostro hasta el suyo, hasta que fui consciente de que mi aliento chocaba contra su piel. Tampoco.

Le besé su frente. Nada.

Pasé a su nariz. No había manera.

Acaricié sus labios con los míos como si el mismo beso que despertó a la Bella durmiente resultase efectivo con él. Al parecer, el hechizo del hada malvada era más persistente en él.

Profundicé en el beso, pero lo único que conseguí fue que ronronease y me girase la cara para colocarse en la almohada.

¡Oh, vaya!

Tendría que recurrir a métodos más radicales.

Así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón, enredé mis dedos en un mechón y tiré de ellos con fuerza.

— ¡Hum!—Protestó levemente entreabriendo los ojos para luego volver a cerrarlo.

¡Vaya, era insistente!

Como ultima medida, tapé la nariz de Edward y me limité a esperar a que la falta de oxigeno hiciese lo propio.

Y funcionó.

Se levantó precipitadamente, jadeando intensamente, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se saldrían de sus orbitas.

Le solté mientras le veía mover la cabeza, desconcertado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?—Preguntó alterado.

Estaba tan gracioso que no lo pude evitar reírme con todas mis ganas. Y aun más, me miró fijamente sin verme realmente. Aun seguía aturdido.

Me acerqué gateando hasta él, y echando mis brazos en su cuello, me acerqué a él hasta que nuestros labios casi se rozaban, susurrándole:

—Buenos días.

Y estampé mis labios sobre los suyos.

La pasiva resistencia que percibí por su parte, se debía a su estado aletargado. Insistí más en la profundidad de mi beso, y para asegurarme mi victoria, dibujé su perfil que delimitaba sus labios con la punta de mi lengua.

Poco a poco, su resistencia fue menguando, percibiendo en la sensible piel de mi boca como la suya se iba entreabriendo de forma sutil.

Mis brazos se desasieron de su cuello y posé mis manos en sus mejillas para tener mayor acceso a cada pulido tramo de su rostro.

Mi lengua se fue adentrando en su cálida boca y aquello me hizo apretujarme con tanta insistencia a su cuerpo, que acabó con Edward desplomándose en la cama y yo, sobre él, en horcajadas, sin separarnos un solo milímetro.

Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando su boca se abrió del todo, atrapando mis labios con ímpetu, e introduciendo de forma traviesa y atrevida su lengua en mi cavidad, acariciando cada recoveco de ésta, hasta encontrar y enredar de forma insinuante, con la mía, que esperaba ansiosa sus roces.

El cosquilleo que empezaba a recorrerme las sienes, se extendió por todo mi cuerpo a todas las puntas de todos mis dedos, obnubilándome de tal manera, que me pilló totalmente desprevenida que Edward rotase bruscamente, y en un instante las posiciones se hubiesen cambiado de tal manera que mi espalda reposaba sobre el colchón y cada curva de mi cuerpo se iba amoldando al suyo, mientras él se cuidaba de que no tuviese que soportar el peso de su cuerpo. Aun así, su pecho estaba sobre el mío y los latidos de nuestros corazones se acompasasen como si se tratase de uno solo.

Sin dejar de besarnos, jadeamos ante la magnitud del impacto, intercambiado cada vestigio de aliento que nos quedaba en los pulmones.

Solo se separó de mi boca, —con gran desesperación por mi parte—cuando sus labios dejaban su rastro en otras partes de mi cuerpo que estuviese a su alcance. Y una anarquía de caricias se combinó con la lluvia de besos.

Mis dedos enredándose en su cabello; sus labios posándose con la misma delicadeza que el batir de las alas de una mariposa sobre la punta de mi nariz; mis manos surcando las líneas imaginarias de los músculos de su espalda que se dejaban entrever en su camisa; sus labios en mi cuello; mi mejilla restregándose sobre su suave cabello; su voz susurrando mi nombre con la misma veneración que una diosa; mi respiración se acortaba perdiendo profundidad; sus manos se deslizaban desde mi costado a mi cintura, incitando el acercamiento de nuestras caderas; mi cadera aceptó su invitación y mi espalda se arqueó en respuesta; sus labios de nuevo sobre los míos, hundiéndose hacia lo más profundo de mi ser como si quisiese que el eco de aquel beso llegase hasta mi alma; mis piernas reaccionaron a mis necesidades más urgentes y se abrieron para dejar más cabida al cuerpo de Edward. Una vez que todas las partes de mi cuerpo reconocieron como suyas las de Edward, éstas se apretaron con frenesí en su cadera formando una jaula para no dejarle escapar de allí.

Mi hermoso prisionero.

En mi fuero interno maldije toda la ropa que llevábamos puesta desde anoche, empezando por el molestísimo corsé y enaguas, por no hablar de mi vestido lleno de sangre a consecuencia de la herida de la cabeza, hasta el traje sin chaqueta del elegante smoking de Edward.

Si aquella noche, al verle entrar en la salón del baile, hubiese jurado que era la reencarnación del mismísimo dios Apolo, con su pálida piel y pelo cobrizo haciendo contraste con el negro de su traje, en aquel instante, daría todo lo que me pidiesen por verle privado de su traje.

Eso tenía un fácil arreglo.

Quité las manos de su rostro, privándole de mis caricias, y las dirigí con rapidez hacia los botones del cuello de su camisa.

Y aun más rápido, Edward interceptó mis manos, agarrándome por las muñecas, a modo de esposas, y empujándomelas hasta hacérmelas caer en las manos.

Aun seguía encima de mí, pero la distancia entre nosotros había aumentado.

— ¡Oh, qué demonios!—Protesté frustrada y con evidente mal humor cuando vi que una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro.

—Muy buenos días, —me saludó burlonamente. — ¿Ahora quien es el que está más despierto?

— ¿Eso era tu forma de demostrar que estabas muy despierto?—Inquirí, quisquillosa. Odiaba que se burlase de mí.

Se rió y me dio un suave beso en la nariz.

—No, mi amor, —me susurró. —Esto solo era el anticipo de mi regalo de navidad. Lo que queda de regalo, tendrás que ir a buscarlo a mi casa después de ir a la iglesia.

¡Hum! No era una buena idea. Ya sabía que por ser el día de navidad, estaba obligada a ir a la iglesia, pero esperaba convencerlo de alguna manera.

Pero en lugar de excusarme con el dolor de cabeza que me había producido el absenta, dejé que el deseo hablase por mí:

—Pues yo cedo el regalo que tengas en casa porque vengas aquí y termines lo que empezaste—le reté y me volví a acercar par besarle.

Su risa me producía un agradable cosquilleo en mis labios.

— ¡Hum!—Hizo como si se lo pensase. —Es tentador…pero no. Este año no ha habido suerte.

— ¿Por qué no?—ronroneé como una gatita mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho contabilizando los latidos de su corazón.

A pesar de tener los ojos entrecerrados, pude ver, por el hueco de mis pestañas, que su sonrisa había desaparecido.

Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me abrazó en silencio, apretándome con fuerza.

Después miró por la ventana viendo como empezaba a nevar.

Finalmente, rompió el silencio, hablando en murmullos como si no quisiese romper la atmosfera.

—Te quiero demasiado para condenarte a cumplir mis más oscuros deseos, Bella. Jamás me perdonaría que tuvieras que cargar con un regalo de navidad que solo te causaría oprobio y vergüenza, a consecuencia de nuestros locos impulsos.

Admití que tenía toda la razón del mundo. Seríamos el objetivo de todas las críticas de la sociedad de Chicago si hubiese algún contratiempo.

—Tienes razón—concedí apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Somos tan jóvenes y tenemos tanto tiempo—me murmuró al oído. —Tenemos todas las navidades del mundo.

Aquello me llenó de esperanza para el futuro.

— ¿Lo aplazamos para la próxima?

Volvió a reírse.

—Bella, feliz navidad.

—Feliz navidad, Edward.

Contabilicé el escaso tiempo que nos quedaba de quedarnos calentitos en la cama, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que mi madre y Phil volviesen a casa, y tuviésemos que ir a la iglesia.

Desde luego, no iba a desaprovechar ni un solo segundo que se me concediese en sus brazos.

~*~

En fin, es navidad y como soy buena, he decidido regalaros una viñeta más. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y alertas...^^

Ya sé que soy muy pesada con el tema, pero como estamos en campaña politica, me gustaria que os pasaseis por el Cullen Christmas contest, concurso organizado por tatarata y Yuliss y leyeseis mi one-short, **Broken wings.**

Estoy en la primera ronda, y si consigo quedar entre las cinco primeras, pasare a la final...¿Me ayudareis a tener mi regalo de navidad?...(O si no, me quedo con todos los Cullen y no les compartire con nadie...muah)

Para votar, id a esta dirección (todo junto): http : //www . fanfiction . net / u / 2146572 / Cullen _ Christmas _ Contest Si creeis que merezco ganar, ya sabeis. Si no, por lo menos un rr como regalo, si se agradecería. (Ver profile)

Y pasando a otro asunto. Esto es para When the stars go blue y su traduccion al ingles. Yuliss y yo queremos empezar en marzo a traducir en ingles el fic (Yuliss tiene examenes y yo tengo que terminar el fic). No sé, despues de todo este tiempo, si aun seguis interesadas en ayudarnos. Si es asi, solo teneis que poneros en contacto con nosotras via pm o correo. Los detalles están en mi profile.

Y solo deciros, chicas. Feliz navidad y muchos Cullen para vosotros.

^^Maggie.


	3. Cyrano

_**Disclaimer:** Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo solo les hago sufrir un poquito._

_**Rating: **Como se lo ha ganado a pulso, diremos que M. Aunque las unicas escenas de sexo de este drabble son las de la imaginación de Emmet._

_~*~_

_**Cyrano**_

_**Invierno; 1918.**_

Siempre se ha dicho que si tienes un amigo, tienes un tesoro.

Pero viéndome agachado detrás de un coche, sintiendo como la humedad de la nieve se calaba en mis huesos, no consideraría la amistad de Emmett como un cofre lleno de monedas de oro.

Aun así, él no se daba cuenta de las maldiciones que estaba prodigándole a él y toda su familia—presente y pasada—ya que estaba distraído mirando la ventana de aquel edificio, al cual le había guiado, sin tomar una decisión y con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en su mano.

Finalmente, se giró hacia donde yo me encontraba y me habló de manera poco simulada:

— ¡Eddie!—Odiaba que me llamase así. — ¿Tú estás seguro que esto resultará?

—No lo sé, Emmett—le contesté con voz cansina, —pero si no lo intentas, no lo sabrás.

— ¿Y tú estás seguro de que ella vive aquí?

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿No la habrás seguido hasta aquí?—Fingió escandalizarse ante su exagerado poder de imaginación.

Se creía el ladrón que todos eran de su condición.

—Sé donde vive mi mentor, Emmett—puse los ojos en blanco. —Estoy todo el día con el doctor Cullen, y además me ha dicho que puedo ir a su casa cuando él no esté en el hospital para preguntarle las dudas que me surjan.

—Eso está bien—hizo el gesto alzar el dedo en señal de "eso está bajo control". Pero al momento, volvió a fruncir el ceño, con un millón de dudas señaladas en su rostro.

— ¿Sabes su nombre?

Negué.

— ¡Mierda!—maldijo— ¿Así de bien haces tu trabajo? ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme si ni siquiera eres capaz de enterarte del nombre de la gente con la que trabajas?—me reprochó.

—Tal vez porque no esté interesado en nadie en particular—puse los ojos en blanco.

Desde aquella noche de navidad, en la que tuvimos que llevar a Bella al hospital, a consecuencia de su golpe en la cabeza—aquella bendita noche más feliz de mis diecisiete años—, Emmett se había obsesionado con la hija adoptiva de mi maestro, que ejercía allí de enfermera.

Personalmente, ella no era muy atrayente para mí. Tenía que admitir que era hermosa, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme perder la cabeza, y mucho menos después de tener a Bella entre mis brazos. Mi cálida Bella no tenía nada que ver con su belleza fría y desangelada.

Como el doctor Cullen trataba a todos sus compañeros y subordinados con gran profesionalidad, incluida su propia hija, nos trataba de usted para no distinguir a nadie.

Y realmente, no tenía mucho entusiasmo por intimar con ella. Enfermera Hale era más que suficiente para trabajar juntos.

Pero para Emmett, ella era una aparición bajada del cielo, como si se tratase de la misma diosa Venus revivida.

Nunca le había visto así por ninguna mujer; y como estaba dispuesto a besar el suelo por donde ella pisaba, lo mínimo que podía hacer por Emmett, era ayudarle a que si no su cabeza se mantuviese entre los hombros, por lo menos su pájaro guardado en sus calzones.

—Si quieres saber su nombre y sus intenciones, sígueme la corriente—le aconsejé.

Me preguntaba por qué me pringaba en los asuntos amorosos de Emmett. Tal vez, porque si le dejaba actuar a él por su propia cuenta, me salpicaría el doble.

Así por lo menos tenía un control sobre el cupo de barbaridades que podría realizar.

— ¿Crees que ese es su cuarto?—me preguntó dubitativo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es la habitación más probable—no me iba a poner averiguar a estas alturas la disposición de la casa. — ¡Vamos! ¡Solo haz lo que yo te vaya indicando!—Le apremié. Me estaba empezando a convertir en un cubito de hielo y quería ir a ver a Bella.

Pareció ponerse a mi disposición, tragó saliva y me hizo una señal de estar preparado.

De pronto se puso nervioso.

— ¡Eddie!—resoplé quitándome un mechón de mis ojos—Se ha encendido la luz de su habitación… ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

¡Ella está ahí!

"¡Señor, dame paciencia!", rogué para mis adentros.

—Pues empecemos—urgí.

— ¡Perfecto!—Exclamó— ¡Rápido, Eddie! ¡Ilumíname con tus perlas de sabiduría! ¡Soy todo oídos!

Carraspeé y, en poco espacio de tiempo, volví a rememorar los versos de Romeo y Julieta que me obligaron a leer en la escuela, y que ahora, empezaba a cogerle el gusto, gracias a Bella.

Recordé el último que leí en casa de Bella, y encajaba a la perfección con la situación:

—Emmett, repite conmigo: ¿Qué resplandor se abre a través de aquella ventana?

Se giró mirándome espantado, como si hubiese dicho la peor de las blasfemias.

— ¿Con esas mariconadas conquistas a Bella?—Inquirió aterrado.

— ¡Dilo y calla!

Esté pataleó en el suelo, levantando motas de nieve en el aire.

—Lo malo que es el amor para la reputación de uno—protestó—Vuélvemelo a repetir, Eddie.

— ¿Qué resplandor se abre a través de aquella ventana?

— ¿Qué resplandor se abre a través de aquella ventana?—repitió mis palabras como si se tratase de un eco.

— ¡Es el oriente y Julieta es el sol!

— ¡Es el oriente y Julieta es el sol!

— ¡Surge, esplendoroso sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida…

—¡Ey, no vayas tan deprisa! ¡Repite de nuevo!

¡Dios mío! ¡Lo que daría por estar en casa calentito!

—Vale, iré más despacio: ¡Surge, esplendoroso sol…

—¡Surge esplendoroso sol…

—…y mata a la envidiosa luna…

—…y mata a la envidiosa luna…

—…lánguida y pálida…

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh!—Se sublevó Emmett, ante mi desesperación, —¿Y tú esperas que con esta sarta de gilipolleces sentimentales, conquiste a una chica? ¡Aun no entiendo como Bella está contigo con todas estas cursiladas! Toma ejemplo de todo un hombre.

—Emmett, no—gemí mientras en mi mente se procesaba el desastre que ocurriría.

Demasiado tarde.

Emmett ya estaba decidido a estropear sus escasas posibilidades.

—¡Oh, aurora boreal que estás encerrada en esa oscura prisión!—Vocifero con tanto ímpetu que pensé que se le romperían los pulmones—¡Sal a la luz de esta fría tarde de enero y alienta con tu presencia, la miserable existencia de los míseros mortales! ¡Oh, sí, tú, diosa de mi cama, con el poder suficiente para calentar mis frías sabanas, y, no mi tan frío, pajarito, aunque de pajarito tiene poco! ¡Sal para que mis ojos se deleiten con el espectáculo de tu culito respingón bailoteando bajo esa bata blanca que te realza esas curvas que Dios te dio!¡Ilumíname con esos ojazos dorados que son como dos fuegos que me producen un calentón de primera! ¡Deja que mis dedos se enreden en tus rizos dorados de tu hermosa cabeza!

¡Y que mi lengua lo haga en los pelos rizados de tu entrepierna! ¿Por qué eres rubia de verdad?...

"¡Tierra trágame!", suplique mientras me quemaba las mejillas debido al efecto de ruborizarme como no lo había hecho en mi vida. Eso me pasaba por confiar en él.

Me hice el sordo, negándome a seguir escuchando la sarta de burradas que salían de su gran bocaza.

—…Yo no soy muy versado en la obra de Schopenhauer—¿Le estaba confundiendo con Shakespeare?—, pero si mi pequeña improvisación sobre los versos más románticos de la literatura te han gustado, abre ese balcón, sonríeme y baja a por tus flores y a darme un largo beso como un indicio de una futura cooperación de camas.

Si no me había quedado helado a consecuencia de la nieve, las palabras Emmett surtieron el mismo efecto.

Emmett me dedicó una sonrisa triunfal mientras yo le hacía un gesto de quererle cortar el cuello, cuando me obligué de nuevo a mi mismo a esconderme detrás del coche, y no salir de allí ni aunque cayese un rayo. El balcón se estaba abriendo.

¡Dios! ¡Ella estaba saliendo! ¡Emmett iba a ser asesinado ahí mismo! Y yo sería un testigo. No. Me convertiría en cómplice y podría alegar a mi padre que fue locura transitoria. Ella tenía todas las razones para matarle. Y yo también.

La persona que salió al balcón habló, pero me quedé estático y a punto de la desintegración.

Su voz era musical, tranquila,…, masculina y con un suave acento británico.

¡Maldición!

—¡Oh, vaya!—Carlisle, o el doctor Cullen, no parecía muy sorprendido ni irritado. Pero si muy divertido ante la embarazosa situación.—En Londres preferimos los versos de Shakespeare; empezó usted muy bien recitándolos, pero su versión es un tanto…heterodoxa. ¿Así que mi bata realza todas las curvas de mis curvas de mi cuerpo? ¿Mis ojos son dos fuegos?...¡Hum! Si no estuviese felizmente casado, y que usted no es mi tipo, me pensaría su proposición. Y respondiendo a su pregunta, sí, soy rubio natural. Como supongo que estas flores no son para mí, le informaré que la señorita Hale hoy tiene guardia de cuarenta y ocho horas en el hospital. Puede dejarlas en la casa, o llevárselas a ella al hospital. Es un gesto hermoso. Pero haga el favor, de no abrir la boca y dejar que su amigo, el señor Masen, hable por usted.—Tenía el corazón en un puño…¿Cómo demonios lo había averiguado?—Y de paso, infórmele, que además de estudiarse el sistema circulatorio, empiece a preparar el sistema renal. No puede perder más el tiempo. El examen se le echa encima y mañana va a tener guardia de veinticuatro horas.

¡Mierda! Si no le llegaba una carta para alistarse en la guerra, y no le mataba un austriaco, yo mismo pegaría un tiro en la cabeza de Emmett. Se lo había ganado a pulso.

* * *

Bueno, voy a dejaros mas margen para los comentarios, ya que estamos en fiestas y la familia, los turrones y las juergas es lo primero, y no colgare viñetas tan seguido, para que tengais un margen de tiempo. Hare lo mismo con los otros fics, aunque no pienso descansar ni relajarme del todo...^^. Intentare teneros actualizaciones de haunting shadows cada vez que pueda, aunque voy a tener el ordenador muy limitado, ya que me voy de viaje por un imprevisto. Aun asi, me esforzare. No me olvidare de vosotras. Lo prometo.

Y espero que vosotras no os olvideis de mí, y sigais votandome en el concurso Cullen christmas contest, para que pase a la siguiente fase. La primera ronda acaba el lunes. Si os gustó mi one-short Broken wings para ese concurso, ya sabeis lo que teneis que hacer...^^:http: // www . fanfiction . net /u/ 2146572 / Cullen _ Christmas _ Contest (todo junto)

Os recuerdo tambien lo de las traducciones de when the stars go blue (indicaciones en el profile)

Y solo deciros, Feliz navidad: Regaldme muchos rr y yo intentaré regalaros muchos capitulos.

Jingle Bells a todas.


	4. Blue stars

**_Disclaimer:_** Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo solo me limitó a enredarles un poco.

**_Rating:_ M **(Aunque no demasiado. Estoy en huelga de lemmons. Que creo que yo no soy la mejor escritora para escribirlos y ya hay demasiados por el . Si buscas una pelicula porno escrita, lo siento, esta no es tu historia)

~*~

Blue stars (escena cortada)

…

—_El juego aun no ha acabado—me recordó divertido, pero noté que su voz había cambiado, y en ella se había mezclado la diversión con la lujuria._

—_Hazlo—me envalentoné al sentir sus labios recorriendo mi cuello y su respiración quemándome cada tramo de mi piel._

_Por un momento, separó su boca de mi piel y dejó de acariciarme, pero no por ello quitó las manos de mi vientre._

—_¿Estás segura?—Supuse que se debatía entre el miedo y la lujuria, y estaba deseando saber cuál de los dos ganaría la batalla._

_No me lo pensé dos veces al percatarme de lo mucho que podía ganar con esto._

—_Sí—afirmé rotunda._

—_Bella—le tembló un poco la voz,—te amo y no quiero que te sientas coaccionada por mí. He estado deseando esto durante meses, pero podré esperarme si no te sientes preparada para ello…yo no quiero que sufras._

—_Nunca he estado tan segura de algo como en este momento. Por ti sufriría las iras del mundo y lo haría feliz si tú estás aquí. No me importa nada. Solo quiero pertenecerte a ti. Que mi cuerpo y mi alma sean solo de tu propiedad._

_Como se limitó a besarme dulcemente el lóbulo de mi oreja para luego deslizarse por mi cuello pero sin atreverse a quitarme la combinación, noté que se me pegaba al cuerpo, y al sentirle demasiado cercano, yo misma me la bajé hasta que se me deslizó por las piernas y, al caer al suelo, hizo un círculo perfecto bajo mis pies. Ahora no había nada que me protegiese mi cuerpo de escasas curvas del escrutinio de su mirada. _

_Cuando noté que sus manos se posaban en mis caderas con la intención de girarme hacia él, por primera vez me percate de lo que iba a ocurrir y empecé a balbucear un montón de excusas:_

—_Yo no tengo curvas y soy poco voluminosa…y creo que no soy tu ideal femenino para nada…_

_Pero no conseguí convencerle en absoluto y me giró para enfrentarnos. A la luz del crepúsculo, nuestras diferencias se incrementaron._

_Intenté contener un gemido al contemplar su cuerpo casi perfecto, que sin llegar a estar demasiado musculado, se delineaba perfectamente y se podía comparar al de un joven dios olímpico. Al mirarme a mí, apenas pude contener un sollozo de frustración e intente alejarme de él. _

_Me agarró del brazo para impedírmelo._

—_No tienes que avergonzarte por nada, ¿entendido?—repuso muy serio.—Mi opinión es la única que debería contar para ti. Si yo opino que eres preciosa y te deseo más que nada en este mundo, la tendrás que respetar—dicho esto me apretó junto su cuerpo notándolo en cada una de mis escasas curvas y al abrazarme no pude evitar echar mis brazos al cuello y apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro._

—_No me sueltes nunca—le supliqué._

—_Nunca—me juró._

_Y dicho esto elevó mi rostro junto al suyo y venció la distancia entre nosotros mediante un apasionado beso sin limitaciones…_

…Dejé de ser consciente de todo lo que me rodeaba en cuanto su brazo rodeó mi cintura, doblándome, y me depositó, de manera delicada, tumbada sobre la húmeda hierba. Pero no lograba refrescarme.

Mi cuerpo no tuvo tiempo de echarle de menos cuando él se tumbó sobre mí, amoldando a la perfección cada una de las inflexiones de su cuerpo a las curvas del mío, mientras que mi piel grababa a fuego cada músculo que lo formaba. La presión de su cuerpo contra el mío, sin ningún tipo de limitación,

Había perdido todo ápice de racionalidad, pero aun me sorprendía como mis miembros actuaban instintivamente.

Mis dedos sabían que no podían estar en mejor lugar que en su suave cabello dorado cobrizo aun mojados. Aunque luego, al ir recorriendo su rostro perfilado y fresco, no tuve ningún otro deseo que estos permaneciesen ahí. Acaricié con mi dedo gordo sus labios y aun me sorprendí de que fuesen tan tersos como mi lengua me indicaba cuando nos besábamos.

Pero Edward, agarrándome la muñeca con cuidado, colocó mi mano sobre su espalda y sustituyó mis dedos por mis labios cuando me empezaba a doler su ausencia.

A la par que entreabría la boca y entrelazaba su lengua con la mía, mi pecho se elevó hasta chocar contra el suyo. La sensación fue similar a la fusionar dos corazones en un solo latido. Mi cadera contra su cadera. Mis piernas entrelazándose entre las suyas. Sus manos acariciándome cada zona que estaba disponible, deslizándose desde mi costado hasta mis muslo.

Su boca, fresca y cálida, se despegó de la mía para recorrer la línea de mi mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja y mordisquearlo con traviesa sutileza. Contuve un jadeo y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando se hizo camino a mi piel a base de besos y su respiración, entrecortada y poco profunda, quemaba cada tramo de mi cuello.

Las mariposas acabaron de eclosionar en mi estómago al percatarme que Edward me acariciaba, en círculos, la zona más sensible de mi seno y su cabeza se depositaba, descansando, en el valle de mis pechos. Contuve una risita tonta a consecuencia de las cosquillas del contacto de su pelo calado, y el contraste entre el fuego y el hielo rompía todos los límites de todo lo que era real, para empezar a adéntrame en un mundo desconocido.

Mis manos, memorizando cada tramo, se iba resbalando a través del viscoso y, cada vez más cálido, cuerpo, maravillándome de su perfección, desde su fuerte espalda hasta sus redondos y fibrosos muslos.

Envalentonándome, introduje mis manos en el hueco de sus muslos y me dispuse a dirigirlas hacia las líneas de su ingle, cuando, rápidamente, Edward me agarró las muñecas y condujo mis manos hacia su rostro.

Mi corazón me dio una punzada en el pecho al pensar que había cambiado de opinión y no continuaríamos con aquello.

Tragué saliva, pensando en las palabras convenientes para convencerle de que esto era lo que quería.

Pero Edward acunó su hermoso rostro en mis manos, cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios.

Sentí un ardiente hormigueo en la muñeca cuando sus labios se posaron en aquella zona.

—Sé que esto no está bien—murmuró entre mi piel.—Pero me moriré si paro ahora.

—¡Quien te ha dicho que pares!—Puse los ojos en blanco. Edward siempre tan caballeroso.

Se rió levemente y me estremecí de placer ante las sensaciones que esto causaba en mí.

—Eres mi manzana en el paraíso—me acusó mientras volvía a apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho en señal de rendición,—Pero tu cuerpo me invita a entrar en lugar de expulsarme de él.

Le acaricié el cabello.

—Tendrás que enseñarme—le rogué mientras pensaba en mis palabras.

¿Sería yo para él la primera? ¿O había alguna antes?

Antes de que mis temores se manifestasen, levantó su rostro, acercándolo al mío hasta que las puntas de nuestras narices se juntaron y nuestros labios permanecieron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Estrechó mi mano contra la mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

—Es algo que iremos aprendiendo sobre el camino, ¿no crees?—respondió a mi pregunta mental y antes de que una estúpida sonrisa se me escapase de mis labios, estampó con violencia sus labios.

Ante el estimulo, mi corazón se aceleró, batiendo con fuerza, y mis piernas se fueron abriendo para amoldarse a su cintura y apretar con fuerza para no soltarle nunca.

Sencillamente, me dejé llevar.

...

~*~

**En primer lugar: ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!**

**En segundo lugar: ¡Muchisimas gracias por vuestros votos! ¡Sois las mejores! Ya estoy clasificada para la siguiente fase en el Cullen Christmas Contest. La siguiente, y ultima fase, tendra lugar la semana que viene. ¿Os apuntais a darme una oportunidad? ¿Por lo menos entre las tres primeras? ¿O por lo menos un rr? Y de nuevo, muchisimas gracias por haber decidido que yo debía estar entre las diez primeras. Entre 38 concursantes, la cosa estaba muy dificil...^^**

**En tercer lugar: Yuliss y yo esperamos a que nos ayudeis con la traduccion de When the stars go blue. Cualquier duda, en los dos profiles.**

**Y nada, espero que os haya gustado el fragmento perdido de ese capitulo tan especial.**

**Muchas Jingle Bells a todas. ^^**


	5. Soulmate

**_Disclaimer:_** Santa Meyer los creó y ellos se juntan. Yo solo me encargo de enredar las cosas.

**_Rating:_** T

* * *

_**Soulmate**_

Dejé que la señora Potts lavase los platos del desayuno, que había compartido con Edward, mientras me iba arreglando para ir a la iglesia.

Esta vez no me importó que el cepillo me tirase demasiado y la piel de aquella zona de mi cuero cabelludo se pusiese roja, teniendo en cuenta que los puntos de la herida eran otro factor de riesgo para los temidos enredones, y lo mucho que protestaba cada vez que el peine me torturaba con sus cebras.

Nunca me había preocupado por mi aspecto antes, y me importaba muy poco si algún pelo se quedaba suelto, para gran disgusto de mi madre y de la señora Potts.

Pero ahora que tenía la excusa perfecta para dejarme el pelo parcialmente recogido en una coleta, sin complicarme con las redecillas, a consecuencia de la herida, me molestaba ese hecho. Me hubiera gustado estar bonita para Edward.

Me miré varias veces en el espejo, lamentando mi piel pálida solo coloreada por mis mejillas sonrojadas y mis brillantes ojos marrones, no realzase demasiado mi aspecto. Sin embargo, una enorme sonrisa estaba de forma permanente en mi rostro.

Por no añadir la sencilla blusa blanca y la falda azul marino con la que combinaba. Pero no era propio ir a la iglesia vestida ostentosamente, por lo tanto tendría que dejar lo de estar guapa para Edward para otra ocasión.

En el fondo, me sentía orgullosa de mi misma. Había conseguido ponerme aquel horrible corsé yo sola, y aun así, me apretaba de forma poco piadosa.

No quise permanecer demasiado tiempo observándome en el espejo. Era como recrearme en mi estado eufórico que solo la felicidad me podía proporcionar.

De manera no oficial, pero increíblemente real, Edward Anthony Masen era mi novio.

Intenté que no se me hiciese un nudo al estómago mientras mi mente empezaba a hacer combinaciones sobre el futuro.

Aun así no tenía la sensación de que todo esto hubiese sido demasiado deprisa. Me era natural y lógico el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

Habíamos crecido con la constancia de haber sido como dos hermanos, nos habían dolido las continuas ausencias, y nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar, aunque no habíamos empezado con el pie derecho precisamente, para después de habernos reconciliado.

Definitivamente, este era el único camino que teníamos que tomar. Había sido fácil y esencial. Como el respirar.

Dando saltos, me dirigí a la ventana para observar el tiempo.

Las calles estaban totalmente cubiertas de blanco. Hermoso pero peligroso para mí. Tendría que llamar a un taxi para ir a la iglesia.

No había señales de que Phil y Renee hubiesen vuelto, y me imaginé que no regresaría hasta pasar el mediodía. Tampoco pondría la mano en el fuego por si se presentarían a casa de los Masen a recoger sus regalos.

Cogí el abrigo que más me resguardase del frío junto con el gorro y los guantes compañeros.

Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras corriendo sin recordar lo impropio que era para una señorita como yo. Renee no estaba para reñirme.

Al dirigirme al salón, me encontré con el enorme cuerpo de Jacob tumbado cuan largo era sobre el sofá. Al principio, me asusté pensando que le había pasado algo, pero al oírle roncar, me alivié. Se estaría recuperando de la fiesta de anoche.

Seguramente, Renee tendría palabras mayores con él al verle durmiendo a pierna suelta en sus magníficos sofás estampados, pero no me veía con fuerzas como para transportar su enorme cuerpo hacia su cuarto y tumbarle a la cama. Eso sería mucho pedir para una chica delgada y enclenque como yo.

Se tendría que conformar con que le buscase un par de mantas y se las pusiese para que no pasase frío.

Le observé estudiando sus rasgos cada vez menos infantiles y más acordes con los de un chico que iba a cumplir los dieciséis en breve. ¿Dónde se habría quedado parte de aquella inocencia?

Cuando le besé la frente, me llegó el olor a alcohol.

Esperaba que no se echase a perder debido a las compañías poco recomendables con las que se juntaba últimamente.

Suspiré mientras le susurré al oído:

—Dulces sueños, Jake.

Me dispuse a ir, cuando una fuerte y cálida presión me retuvo en el sitio.

Inconscientemente, Jacob me había agarrado la mano y no parecía muy dispuesto a soltarme.

¿Se habría despertado?

No lo parecía, porque al cabo de poco tiempo, se volvió de espaldas y acabó cediendo, soltándome la mano.

Me acerqué al teléfono empecé a marcar para que la operadora me llamase al taxi, cuando alguien me agarró de la cintura y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. A pesar de todas las capas que llevaba, capté enseguida la fría humedad de un abrigo de lana.

Contuve un grito de sorpresa cuando una mano me tapó los ojos, y oí una risa en mi oído.

La mano estaba helada, como si hubiera estado todo el día jugando con la nieve, y aquel olor suave y masculino, le delataba a la perfección.

Fingí enfadarme para jugar un poco con él:

—¡No vuelvas a tocarme con esas manos tan frías!—Hice el amago de darle un codazo en sus costillas, pero se apartó tan deprisa, que mi codo solo contactó con el aire.

Edward se rió más fuerte, y después de retirarme su mano de la cara, pero antes de apartarse del todo, me giró, violentamente, me abrazó fuertemente, y sin dejarme recuperar del aturdimiento, estampó sus labios sobre los míos, convirtiéndolo en un apasionado beso.

Apenas, reaccioné, mi cuerpo se comportó como un autómata de mis sentidos, y mis manos fueron, sin preámbulos a su rostro, intentando que su fría piel de su cara entrase en calor mientras las yemas de mis dedos memorizasen cada zona anatómica de ésta.

Tal vez solo fuese una niña de dieciséis años y todavía tendría una larga vida por delante, pero mientras el sabor de sus labios me embarcaban a un viaje sin retorno, me hice a la idea de que no habría nadie más en mi vida. Mi hermano, mi amigo, mi compañero,…mi alma gemela.

Un gruñido nos separó y nos obligamos a mirar hacia la dirección donde procedía. Si no hubiese sido por encontrarme en los brazos de Edward, me hubiese caído de la impresión. ¿Se habría despertado Jacob?

Volví a mirar, y para mi alivio, comprobé que aun estaba dormido.

Con falso decoro, me intenté separar de Edward, pero éste me lo impidió.

Lo intenté hacer varias veces pero Edward no me dejó. Le reproché con la mirada, pero me devolvió una sonrisa burlona. No podía ver como se había vestido, a consecuencia de su largo y grueso abrigo negro; pero seguramente estaría impecable como siempre, a pesar que se había alisado el pelo y echado para atrás. Estaba encantador y elegante, pero su estilo desgreñado era mi favorito.

Volví a cerrar los ojos cuando su rostro se acercó de nuevo, y al estar a punto de recibir sus besos, otro gruñido por parte de Jacob nos interrumpió.

Edward se limitó suspirar sonoramente, para luego decir con su voz estirada por la burla:

—¡Oh, Dios! Tengo la sensación de que hasta me huele y todo. Como si se tratase de un sabueso.

Esta vez sí recibió un codazo de mi parte.

—¡Es verdad!—exclamó a punto de echarse a reir ante mi expresión.—Creo que está a punto de preguntarme qué clase de colonia uso.

—Edward—me puse el dedo en la boca en señal de advertencia.— ¿No ves que está dormido? Creo que ha tenido su primera borrachera y necesita descansar…

¡Oh, maldita sea! No debí haber dicho eso. Al ver que Edward sonreía con su sonrisa número diez, sonrisa que implicaba: "¡Vamos a hacer travesuras a Jake!", comprendí que algo estaba tramando contra el pobre Jacob. Por lo que antes de que moviese un solo músculo hacia donde se encontraba Jacob durmiendo, le agarré por la bufanda y le mantuve en su sitio.

—¡No seas malo!—Le regañé.

—¿Qué?—Se encogió de hombros con gesto inocente.—La primera borrachera es todo un ritual para los hombres. Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es cantarle el himno de Estados Unidos al oído con voz elevada y luego cuando tenga la cabeza como un bombo, se le da un café con sal y todo perfecto. Lo que aprende uno con Emmett.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!—Le avisé mientras le agarraba la mano para salir.—No puedo llegar a entender por qué os lleváis tan mal.

Le vi estirar los labios sin que llegase a sonreír y sus ojos oscurecerse.

—Eso pregúntaselo a él. Yo no tengo nada contra él si no se mete en donde no debe. Pero él me odia, y sin motivos aparentes, ¿te lo puedes creer?—puse los ojos en blanco—…Espera ahora que pienso…a lo mejor me pasé un poco cuando tenía siete años y tú seis y decidimos jugar al escondite en el bosque. Le tocó contar a él hasta cien, lo que pasa que yo nunca me imaginé que no supiese contar ni siquiera hasta diez, y cuando llegó a nueve, nos acabamos aburriendo y volvimos a casa, olvidándonos de él. Si se perdió y mi padre y el viejo Billy tardaron más de dos horas en encontrarle, ese ya no era nuestro problema.

—¿No sabes por qué te puede odiar tanto, Edward?—Inquirí rebosando sarcástica, recordando aquel día y el ataque de nervios que sufrió Jake. Estuvimos castigados sin cena una semana por culpa de esa travesura.

Edward hizo como si se le había olvidado algo:

—…Bueno, ahora que me acuerdo, también puede que me hubiese cogido de manía cuando le vendí a una fábrica de textiles como obrero…O, espera, creo que ésta no es su primera borrachera… ¿Te acuerdas a los cuatro años cuando se cogió la botella de ginebra del despacho de mi padre y se bebió casi la mitad?...—se mordió el labio para intentar no reírse.

—¡Vamos!—Le volví a urgir tirando de él.

—Está bien—me concedió mientras caminábamos.—Pero yo que tú pondría un orinal a su lado. Que a lo mejor se mea en la alfombra y hay que pegarle con el periódico.

—¡Edward Anthony Masen!—Exclamé aparentemente enfadada. Yo nunca me podría enfadar con él.—Dices cosas muy feas y luego tendrás el valor de entrar en la iglesia tan tranquilo… ¡Pues que sepas que vas a ir infierno!

Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba en mi pecho.

Me volvió a coger de la cintura y me abrazó por detrás:

—Puede que tengas razón—se rió.—Pero, ¿sabes que es lo mejor de todo? Qué no me importa mientras tú vengas conmigo.

¡Jamás sabría él cuan ciertas eran sus palabras!

* * *

Y con esto, otra viñeta que pongo más. Creo que pondre otra viñeta más y lo proximo que sepais relacionado con el fic de When the stars go blue ya sea un capitulo. Siento que el Hiatus, o descanso, haya sido más largo de lo habitual y hasta cierto punto entiendo que os hayais cansado, pero a veces hay que tomarse una larga temporada para reflexionar sobre el rumbo de las cosas. Pero espero que este año, ya me pueda poner las pilas, de verdad. A todas vosotras, gracias por la enorme paciencia que habeis demostrado.

Y para abusar un poco más de ella, solo deciros que ya mañana se cierra las votaciones para el Cullen Christmas contest. No sé si querriais dar a mi one-short un ultimo voto, pero os lo agradecería. No sé cual sera el resultado de todo esto, pero pase lo que pase, solo deciros a las que me habeis votado que gracias, gracias y gracias. Me habeis permitido estar entre los diez mejores de treinta y ochos grandes fics y algunos de gente muy buena. Y por eso: Gracias. ^^ Pero si aun quereis aportar ese granito de arena, teneis unas pocas horas más para ir a votar a esta dirección: http : // www . fanfiction .net /u/ 2146572 / Cullen _ Christmas _ Contest

Y si no quereis votar, por lo menos si os lo habeis leido, agradecería un rr. ^^

Hasta otra viñeta, maggie.


	6. Bird and Nest

_**Disclaimer:** Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Y yo solo revoloteo con sus hilos de exisntencia para que sufran un poco._

_**Rating: M** Porque segurmente esta viñeta es la más hot que vais a leer a la que se refiere when the stars go blue y stardust...XD...aunque ahora todas sabremos que Bella ya se dedicaba a tocar los huevos a Edward desde pequeña. Que se le va a hacer, si no tenía otra ocupacion la chiquilla...^^_

_~*~_

_**Bird**__** and**__** Nest**_

_**Verano, 1904.**_

Salí debajo del agua al ver que no aguantaba más. Bella me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Aquel había sido el tercer intento y no había dado resultado.

— ¿Nada?

—No.

Aquello era muy extraño. Tal vez estaba mal cosido y por eso se la debió caer.

La mamá de Bella debía tener más cuidado con estas cosas.

—Edward, ¿Estás seguro que es tan importante?

— ¡Pues claro que lo es! ¡Lo necesitas!

Pareció pensarlo:

— ¿Seguro?—No parecía que se lo acabase de creer. —A mí no me suena que nunca lo haya tenido, Edward.

— ¿Cómo que no?—Eso era muy raro. — ¡Tienes que tenerlo! ¿Cómo haces entonces pipi?

— ¡Ah!—Cayó en la cuenta para luego volvió a fruncir el ceño. —Pues la verdad es que nunca me he fijado en eso. Yo me limito a subirme la falda y quitarme las enaguas y hacerlo.

¡Qué raro! Aunque con todo el lio de ropa que tenían las niñas no me extrañaba nada que a Bella se le hubiese caído el pajarito.

— ¡Claro!—Caí en la cuenta—Tu pajarito puede estar entre tus ropas.

Con torpeza, la cogí de la mano y salimos del agua tan deprisa como pudimos.

Al llegar a la ropa, le removimos varias veces sin encontrar nada….

¡Uff! La mamá de Bella nos iba a cocinar en una cazuela como la bruja que era.

Por suerte, su papá se había ido a algún país muy lejano y la había dejado al cuidado de papá y mamá…

¡Una hermanita para jugar! Aunque no era tan divertida cuando se le caía su pajarito y lo perdía por el camino.

— ¿Lo has encontrado, Bella?—Inquirí preocupado.

—No—empezó a hacer pucheros. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Resoplé para quitarme un mechón de pelo y de paso pensar en cómo podíamos arreglarlo.

Recordé que mamá tenía una caja mágica—que ella llamaba "costurero"—donde tenía un montón de cosas. Seguro que allí tendría un pajarito de repuesto para Bella.

La volví a agarrar de la muñeca y la empujé para que corriese.

—Edward, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó extrañada.

— ¡Vamos a casa!—La urgí. — ¡Mamá tiene que tener un pajarito de repuesto para ti! ¡Vamos a que te lo cosa antes de que tu mamá te riña por perderlo!

Sin pararnos ni siquiera a vestirnos, y apenas escuchando las protestas de Bella porque íbamos muy rápido, corrimos hasta la casa y fuimos hasta el comedor, donde mis papás estaban tomándose un trozo de tarta.

Al vernos llegar, abrieron los ojos como platos, y mamá sostuvo el plato en el aire, completamente anonadada.

Papá se recuperó de la impresión, frunció los labios, entrecerró los ojos y se aclaró la garganta para hablar de forma seria:

—Bueno jovencito, ¿no te he explicado mil veces que antes de dejar tus intenciones tan claras, debes cortejar a la dama de manera correcta?—Inquirió levemente airado.

Pero al ver como sus ojos brillaban y sus labios empezaban a estirarse, comprendí que no hablaba en serio y que le estaba pareciendo muy divertido.

— ¡No es eso!—Chillé. — ¡Esto es serio! A Bella—la señalé—se le ha caído el pajarito y no lo encontramos. Mamá debe tener alguno en la cajita mágica y se lo puede coser a Bella antes de que la bruja de su mamá la castigue.

—Edward—reprobó mi mamá, —te he dicho mil veces que no debes decir cosas tan feas de las personas—miró significativamente a Bella que no se había dado cuenta de nada, debido a lo triste que estaba por perder el pajarito.

— ¡Pero si tú lo dices constantemente!—Me defendí. —Siempre dices que la mamá de Bella es mala con ella y…

— ¡Vale!—Me calló mamá agitando las manos el aire.

A papá todo esto le parecía increíblemente divertido. Empezó a dibujar una curva en sus labios.

—Le faltan unos años para adquirir el don de la oportunidad—le dio unos golpecitos a mamá en la espalda.

¡Muy listos los mayores! Pero tenía cosas más importantes que resolver.

— ¡Mamá!—Pataleé en el suelo. — ¡Esto es urgente! ¡Necesitamos el pajarito para Bella!

Mamá se pellizcó el arco de la nariz; señal de que se estaba empezando a impacientar.

—Edward, cariño—intentó poner voz melosa, —los pajaritos que cogéis en el bosque no se pueden coser.

¡Vaya! ¡No hablábamos el mismo idioma!

— ¡No son pajaritos del bosque!—Le corregí.

Papá empezaba a pensar por donde iban las cosas y se mordió los labios. Todo esto le parecía muy divertido. ¡Pues no lo era! Se le tenía que haber caído a él el pajarito, y entonces vería. La pobre Bella estaba asustada y a punto de llorar.

— ¿Era un adorno del vestido?—Nos preguntó mi mamá.

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces?

Papá empezó a morderse el dedo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a agitarse. Yo resoplé impaciente y cogí a Bella de la muñeca para adelantarla e indicarles donde estaba el problema:

—A Bella se le ha caído el pajarito de hacer pipi—Señalé con el dedo a Bella, que estaba empezando a ponerse roja debido a la observación de la que era objeto.

De manera torpe, mamá tiró una taza de café, derramando el contenido de ésta en el mantel, mientras que papá ya no se pudo aguantar más y estalló a grandes carcajadas. Bella y yo nos miramos sin comprender que era tan gracioso.

—Si no tengo pajarito, ¿Cómo voy a hacer pipi?—Lloriqueó Bella.

—Pues tendrás que llevar pañales como los niños pequeños.

Bella empezó a llorar y a negar con la cabeza de manera nerviosa:

— ¡No!—Se sorbió los mocos poniéndose roja como una grana. — ¡Yo no soy pequeña! ¡Ya tengo tres años!

Le di unas palmaditas para consolarla mientras miraba furioso a mis papás, que no hacían nada para ayudarnos; mi madre limpiaba el café de la mesa con gesto nervioso, y papá no paraba de reírme.

Me aclaré la garganta y pataleé el suelo para que prestasen atención al asunto.

Pero papá intentó tranquilizarse, y limpiándose las lagrimas que le salían, se dirigió a mí, y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Hijo, me acabas de adelantar la conversación quince años—intentó permanecer serio como si estuviese hablando con una persona adulta. —Esta charla la deberíamos haber tenido en tu noche de bodas—suspiró de manera exagerada. —Pero como te has adelantado y yo no me he preparado nada para esta ocasión, tu madre—señaló a mamá que no salía de su asombro—te lo explicará a la perfección.

— ¡Edward!—Exclamó mamá totalmente escandalizada.

— ¿Qué?—Papá fingió inocencia en sus palabras. —Los hombres nos encargamos de los asuntos que atañen al país, y vosotras, las mujeres, de los asuntos domésticos para gobernarnos a nosotros. Y creo, Lizzie querida, que tus sabias palabras les harán comprender a la perfección el asunto—abrió la puerta y antes de salir le dijo a mamá: —Voy a buscar la ropa de estos diablillos—nos guiñó un ojo. —Seguro que estará para hacer harapos con ella—y se fue al lago en busca de lo que quedaba de nuestra ropa.

La verdad que sí estábamos algo sucios, ya que antes de meternos en el agua para enseñar a nadar a Bella, habíamos estado jugando a las batallas con el barro. Tuvimos que dejarlo cuando Bella, que estaba perdiendo, empezó a lloriquear diciendo que no quería jugar más… ¡Demonios con las niñas! Ahora no me extrañaba que fueran los hombres lo que fuésemos a ganar las guerras. Se nos ocurrió ir a nadar al lago, a las orillas, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Bella había extraviado su pajarito.

Mamá se acercó a nosotros con un pañuelo, se arrodilló para quedar a nuestra altura y empezó a limpiarnos mientras Bella y yo protestamos.

— ¿Cómo os las apañáis para poneros hasta las orejas de barro?—Nos regañó. —Es como si os hubieseis restregado por él.

Bella y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice y ella soltó una risita tonta… ¡Si mamá supiese!

Mamá suspiró y acarreó con Bella en su regazo para cogerme a mí de la mano y caminar hacia el cuarto de baño.

…¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Baño, no!...

Me paré en seco y me negué a moverme un paso más hacia la sala de tortura.

Pero mamá era más fuerte que yo y acabó llevándome a rastras. Intenté lloriquear pero sabía que eso de nada me serviría con Lizzie.

— ¡Vas a ir a la bañera por las buenas o por las malas!—Me amenazó.

— ¿Qué va a pasar con el pajarito de Bella?—Inquirí para ganar tiempo.

—Eso—protestó Bella. — ¿Qué va a pasar con mi pajarito?

La táctica de distracción no nos sirvió para nada, ya que Lizzie nos dejó en la bañera y se dedicó a calentar el agua, haciendo oídos sordos a nuestras protestas.

— ¡Mamá!—El asunto de Bella era importante.

—Edward, cariño, te he oído. Es más, me estás taladrando los oídos—se quejó.

—Pero Bella…

—…Necesita un pajarito—repitió mis palabras de manera cansina. —No te preocupes, Edward, vamos a arreglar lo de Bella. Tú confía en mamá, ¿de acuerdo?

Empezó a mezclar el agua caliente con la fría y, cuando se aseguró que estaba a la temperatura adecuada, la derramó a la bañera haciendo caso omiso de cómo Bella y yo empezamos a chirriar.

Pero lo peor fue cuando empezó a frotarnos con el jabón.

¡Estaba frío! ¡Y me picaba los ojos!

— ¡Mamá!—protesté intentando retirarme la espuma del jabón que había entrado en mis ojos— ¡Eso escuece! ¡Cuando sea mayor, nunca más me volveré a lavar!

Noté un ligero golpe en mi nuca.

— ¡Ay!—Me quejé.

—En mi casa no quiero cochinos—me avisó. —Ya sabes que si no te lavas, vas a ir al infierno porque en el cielo no quieren gente sucia.

— ¡Bah!—Bufé. — ¡Seguro que el jabón se inventó en el infierno!

—No seas maleducado—me volvió a reñir mamá.

—Lizzie—le llamó Bella, — ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?—Agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

— ¡Eso!—Se nos había olvidado lo más importante—Tienes que coser el pajarito a Bella.

Mamá se rió tenuemente y después de enjuagarme, se fue a lavar a Bella.

Suspiró y luego nos empezó a explicar:

—Edward, Bella, no voy a coser un pajarito a Bella porque no lo necesita. Ella puede no tenerlo; es más, no debería tenerlo.

— ¡Oh! ¿Eso significa que los pajaritos se caen? ¿Cómo los dientes?

Volvió a reírse:

—No, no, no—negó divertida. —Los pajaritos no se caen. Solo que hay personas, exactamente la mitad de la población, que no lo tienen. Yo no lo tengo.

— ¡Ostras!—Eso era muy fuerte. — ¿Y papá que dice de eso?—Luego pensé, y pregunté. — ¿Papá tiene pajarito?

—Sí—afirmó. —Papá tiene pajarito y yo no lo tengo. Yo no podría estar con tu padre y haberte tenido, si papá no hubiese tenido pajarito o yo le hubiese tenido.

— ¿Puedes hacer pipí?—Al final las niñas iban a ser más complejas de lo que pensaba.

—Perfectamente—confirmó. —El tener pajarito o no es lo que nos diferencia a los hombres de las mujeres.

— ¿Por qué?—Preguntó Bella.

Mamá hizo el gesto de estar pensándoselo y después de meditarlo, musitó:

—Algo me dice que me voy a arrepentir de esto.

Para entonces ya nos estaba secando y poniendo los pijamas para enviarnos a la cama y mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación empezó a explicarnos:

—Pues digamos que…los niños tienen pajarito y las niñas…pues tienen niditos...Sí, creo que eso es lo acertado. Y cuando los niños y las niñas crecen, se gustan y firman un contrato serio de que se comprometen a permanecer juntos de por vida, el pajarito del chico se introduce dentro del nidito de la chica, y se forma una especie de huevo en el interior de ella, y a los nueve meses, nace un bebé.

Bella y yo la mirábamos asombrados mientras nos metíamos en la cama.

— ¡Oh!—Exclamamos los dos totalmente sorprendidos.

Mamá nos tapó y calibró la lámpara para regular el nivel de luz.

Pero yo, aun, tenía unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle y Bella también:

— ¿Así se hacen los bebés?—Inquirí— Entonces, ¿Cuándo me decías que era la cigüeña quien traía los bebes era por qué tenía que buscar su nidito?

—Sí, más o menos, cariño…—mamá arrugó la nariz.

—Pero—Bella hizo un gesto como si le doliese—que un niño meta el pajarito en el nido de una niña debe de doler mucho.

—Bueno—reflexionó mamá, —al principio duele un poco, pero después…, digamos que,…es bastante…agradable. Tanto para los chicos como para las chicas—cambió la modulación de su voz y su sonrisa desapareció al vernos nuestras sonrisas y nuestros ojos brillantes y acuosos. —Pero como os he dicho antes, el pajarito solo puede entrar en el nidito cuando se es mayor y se ofrecen ciertas garantías de compromisos serios. Hasta entonces, a trabajar mucho para conseguirlo.

— ¡Jo!—Protestamos Bella yo al unísono.

¡Solo los mayores tenían derecho a divertirse!

—Bueno, si eso es todo, niños, me voy a traeros la leche y la tarta de fresas, para que durmáis bien.

Antes de que se fuese, yo tenía una última duda:

—Cuándo os oigo por la noche a papá y a ti reíros y jadear por la noche, es porque está metiendo su pajarito en tu cuevita, ¿verdad?

Lizzie empezó a perder el color de su rostro y respirar muy deprisa. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y resopló con fuerza.

Después curvó los labios a modo de sonrisa muy peligrosa, ya que estaba achicando los ojos hasta parecerse a un gato, y estirando la voz por su enfado bastante contenido, arrastró las palabras:

—Cariño, tú a esas horas, deberías estar dormido.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo en mi defensa, Bella intervino:

— ¿Qué pasa si en lugar de que un pajarito se vaya con un nidito, decide irse con otro pajarito? ¿Y si un nidito se va con otro nidito?

El rostro de mamá volvió a cambiar, esta vez a rojo, y sus labios empezaron a temblar. Intentó abrir la boca un par de veces, pero después desistió. Lo único que pudo murmurar fue:

—Ya que os creéis tan mayores—empezó a elevar el tono, —esta noche os quedáis sin postre.

Dicho eso, salió de la habitación muy rápido y dio un fuerte portazo.

— ¿Ves lo que has hecho, Bella?—La regañé—Has hecho llorar a mi mamá.

Ella se tapó hasta la nariz con las sabanas.

—Yo solo quería saber…—murmuró avergonzada.

¡Bah! Seguro que todo lo que nos había contado mamá era un cuento para que la dejásemos en paz…pero por lo menos, ya no tendría que buscar un pajarito de repuesto para Bella. Ella no lo necesitaba.

Me coloqué las sabanas y busqué la postura para irme a dormir, cuando sentí un leve tirón del pelo y me volví hacia Bella.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás malita?

Negó con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos acuosos.

—Tengo miedo, Edward.

La acaricié el cabello para que se tranquilizase. Aun no le había dado tiempo a quedarse dormida y tener pesadillas.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—No quiero hacerme mayor—confesó casi llorosa. —Yo no quiero que nadie meta su pajarito en mi nidito. Eso me va a hacer mucha pupa.

No sabía por qué pero pensar en alguien que le metiese el pajarito a Bella que no fuese yo me hacía que me doliese la tripa. No me gustaba la idea en absoluto. Ella era la niña con quien jugaba yo siempre.

—No te preocupes, aun falta mucho para ser mayores. Además solo te hará daño al principio. Después ya verás como todo va bien—la consolé mientras ella se arrimaba a mi cuerpo y me abrazaba.

—Quiero que tú seas el primero—me confió. —Sé que tú nunca me harías daño. O por lo menos, lo intentarás.

De alguna manera, aquello me tranquilizó e incluso me gustó. Yo sería el primero para ella…siempre, siempre y siempre…y conseguiría ser el único…

Pero ante las niñas, yo no podía mostrarme blando.

—Vale—hice como si vacilase. —Lo haré. Pero que sepas que tú no serás la primera, ¿Eh?

—Hum—se lo pensó para luego exclamar alegremente. —Está bien. Pero te quedarás conmigo.

—Lo que tú digas—resoplé. —Y ahora duérmete.

La aparté de un lado y busqué mi lado de mi cama para intentar dormir, ignorando los ruidos de mi estómago a causa del hambre.

Cuando estaba maldiciendo a Lizzie por inventarse trolas para dejarnos sin comer, volví a sentir como Bella me tiraba del pelo.

— ¿Ahora qué te ocurre?—Inquirí cansado. Solo quería dormir.

— ¡Hum!—Se puso roja como una grana y empezó a balbucear. — ¿No te duele tener colgado el pajarito?

—No.

La verdad es que nunca me había parado a pensar en eso. Pero como lo consideraba otra parte de mi cuerpo, como los dedos de mis pies o mi pelo, pues no me había preocupado excesivamente por ello.

Cuando vi que Bella se ponía más roja, me temí que lo peor no había pasado. Algo muy malo me quería decir. O algo muy embarazoso.

Y sin que yo estuviese preparado, soltó rápidamente:

— ¿Me dejas tocarte el pajarito?

Pues sí, era muy vergonzoso.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Y tú para que quieres tocarme el pajarito?

—Siento curiosidad—susurró mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y empezaba a mirarme con ojitos tiernos.

¡Oh, no! ¿Por qué me hacía esto?

—Está bien—cedí. —Pero solo un poquito—ella asintió feliz. —De todas formas, esto también lo hacen los mayores.

Ante ese pensamiento, mis reticencias cesaron y me mostré un poco más dispuesto a que Bella tocase lo que quisiese.

Me desabroché los botones del mono (1), y dejé que Bella introdujese la mano hasta donde estaba situado el pajarito.

Al principio, me reí levemente. ¡Bella me estaba haciendo cosquillas!

Pero después las lágrimas acudieron a mis mejillas cuando sentí un dolor punzante ahí.

— ¡Jo!—Protesté. — ¡No me pellizques! ¡Eso duele!

—Lo siento—se disculpó. —Pero era tan blandito y tan suavecito… ¡No lo he podido evitar!

— ¡Pues inténtalo!

¡Qué bruta era!

Pronto retiró la mano, y me miró con gesto preocupado.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Pregunté observando su ceño fruncido.

—Edward, ¿Tú crees que podrás meterme el pajarito en mi nidito? Es muy pequeñito…Y creo que se perderá en mi nidito.

Aquello me dejó totalmente anonadado… ¿Cómo que pequeñito?

—No, no es pequeñito—me defendí.

Bella se limitó a soltar una risita tonta.

—Sí, es pequeñito.

—No, tú no entiendes nada… ¡Tonta!—Le repliqué mientras me abrochaba el mono y volvía a mi sitio.

Bella intentó acercarse a mí para abrazarse pero yo la rechacé.

¡Me había dicho cosas muy feas!

—Tú te lo pierde—me habló casi en sueños. —Pero aunque tu pajarito sea pequeñito, yo siempre te querré.

Y dicho esto, cayó profundamente dormida, mientras yo rumiaba.

¿Pequeñito?

¡Ja!

Ya vería cuando creciese.

Y a todo esto, ¿Cuántos vasos de leche tendría que tomar para que me creciese?

~*~

_(1)Mono= Pijama de una sola pieza-

* * *

Hello de nuevo chicas. ^^

Ya se que os prometí capitulo de when, pero no sé que me pasa ultimamente, que estoy bastante bloqueada con esa historia y me cuesta trabajo avanzar. Tal vez haya sido el bloqueo psicologico despues de todo lo que ha pasado, pero bueno, solo deciros que no voy a dejar la historia, y que seguramente, ya la tendreis a lo largo de la semana. Solo espero que tengais un poco más de paciencia.

De todas formas, si quereis saber algo más de when, stardust y estas viñetas, tambien las cuelgo en este blog: http : // dustinthestars . blogspot . com/ (Todo junto) O en este blog: http : // cariswestenra . blogspot . com/ (Todo junto)

Tambien deciros que he colgado una historia nueva, algo novedosa para mi, y bastante dificil, pero que personalmente me gusta el proyecto, ya que me gusta mucho el mundo sobrenatural. La historia se llama Haunted Bella y la verdad que no ha sido muy bien recibida. Me gustaría que la dieseis una oportunidad. Sé que al principio es aburrida y no la entendais muy bien, pero hay que ir entrando en ambiente. Os dejo el enlace por si la quereis leer y comentar...^^: http : // www . fanfiction .net /s/ 5590609 /1/ Haunted _ Bella (Todo junto o tambien en mi profile)

Y bueno, ya sabeis que he quedado segunda en el CCC gracias a las personas que me votaron. Y como regalo, tatarata y yuliss me han traducido un precioso one-short, escrito por Jayeliwood. Se llama Love me tender. Creo que se merece mas que los rrs que han tenido, asi que aqui os lo dejo para que leeis y comenteis: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5692578 /1/ Love _ Me _Tender (todo junto)


	7. Cats and mommies

_**Disclaimer:**_ Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo solo me dedico a liarles un poquito.

_**Rating de la viñeta:**_ K-K+ (Hay que decir que esta viñeta es algo autobiografica)

~*~

_**Cats**__** and**__** mommies**_

**_Junio,1923._**

—Dawn, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te regale?—Le pregunté mientras se acababa el ultimo trozo de tortita y sorbía la leche.

Aun me sentía sumamente culpable por no haberla traído nada de Paris. Pero si Elizabeth me había ocultado que estaba embarazada y no me había hablado de su hija más pequeña, yo no tenía poderes para adivinar el futuro.

Debería estar furiosa con ella por habérmelo escondido su embarazo.

"Fue por tu bien", me comentó. "Si te hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada, te hubieras inventado cualquier excusa para no irte a Paris. Necesitabas cambiar de aires; no aferrarte a lo que ya no puede ser."

Algunas veces pensaba que me trataba peor que a su propia hija de cuatro años.

Pero, al igual que Edward y Dawn—y posiblemente ellos lo hubiesen heredado de ella—, Elizabeth tenía ese incomodo don de hacerse perdonar.

Realmente, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos en Paris, si no hubiese sido porque ella no había perdido la costumbre de arroparme todas las noches y quedarse sentada en una mecedora hasta que cerrase los ojos y me quedase dormida.

Por mucho que me esforzase en crecer, con ella siempre me sentiría como una niña pequeña, que podría volver a sus brazos siempre que los monstruos me atacasen. Incluso cuando éstos provenían de todos mis miedos.

Dawn se demoró en contestarme, masticando con fruición, y esforzándose para tragar lo más deprisa posible.

—Lo siento—se disculpó cuando terminó, —pero mamá me ha dicho que no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Intenté no reírme ante sus ocurrencias.

—Pues ella tiene toda la razón—le repliqué mientras le limpiaba los restos de chocolate de su boca. —Eres una niña muy buena. Te mereces un buen regalo.

— ¿Lo que yo quiera?—Inquirió con voz aguda y aparentemente inocente. —Recuerda que tiene que ser un buen regalo, porque no te has acordado de mí.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—por primera vez, la acción de sonreír no me era tan costosa. —Bueno, creo que podremos irnos, ¿No crees?—La apremié cuando vi que su plato estaba vacío del todo.

Iba a dirigirme a colocarle el abrigo, cuando ella me miró en tono de reproche.

Me preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba, hasta que vi como su mirada pasaba de mí a mi plato casi sin tocar.

Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?—Me extrañé.

—Mamá también dice que es de mala educación dejarse la comida en el plato—me señaló. —Estas tortitas están deliciosas y tú ni siquiera las has probado. ¿No sabes que es malo no desayunar?

—Lo sé—le acaricié la mejilla. —Pero yo es que nunca desayuno. Apenas me da tiempo y como muy poco…

Desde hacía cinco años, tenía un nudo tan fuerte en el estómago, que sencillamente me obligaba a comer lo imprescindible.

Pero en Chicago, esta costumbre no me iba a ser fácil de seguir. Y al parecer, Elizabeth no sería la única que me regañaría por ello.

—Estás muy delgada—me recriminó. —Y las chicas delgadas no gustan. Tal vez dentro de cien años, pero a los chicos les gusta coger carne.

Tuve que hacer todos esfuerzos para no reírme. Con Dawn me salía tan natural.

— ¿No crees que eres un poco pequeña para saber lo que les gusta a los chicos?—Arqueé la ceja. —Además es preferible que guste les guste por lo que soy. No todo es apariencia.

Se encogió de hombros como si esta conversación no fuese transcendental.

—Bueno, pero si tienes las dos cosas, ¿Por qué no sacar partido? Además, las tortitas están deliciosas.

Cogió un tenedor, y con una habilidad impropia de una niña de cuatro años, partió la tortita y acercó un trocito a mi boca.

—Se acerca un pájaro que va a su nido—puse la mente en blanco para intentar no pensar en dobles sentidos. —Se tiene que abrir para que descanse.

Involuntariamente, abrí la boca y metí aquel trozo de tortita. La saboreé y tuve que darle la razón. Estaba deliciosa.

Dawn repitió la opresión un par de veces más, hasta asegurarse que no quedaba una sola migaja en el plato.

No sabría decir quién de las dos era la que tenía cuatro años de edad.

~*~

— ¿Estás segura que quieres entrar en esta tienda?—Pregunté mientras leía el cartel de la tienda de animales: "El arca de Noel". Empezaba a temblar por lo que Dawn iba a pedirme.

—Tú dijiste que me comprarías todo lo que yo quisiese—me canturreó mientras jugaba con los perros del escaparate dando pequeños golpecitos en el cristal.

Miré a un pequeño cachorro de Cocker spainel con cierta aprensión cuando Dawn empezaba a reírse a carcajadas ante sus ladridos y sus volteretas.

—No creo que a mamá le guste la idea de comprarte un perro, Dawn—susurré de manera suave para que no se cogiese una rabieta.

Aun era demasiado pequeña para tener una responsabilidad de ese tamaño cuando ella misma necesitaba que la cuidasen. Aparte que Elizabeth no estaría muy feliz con esta idea. Recordaba las rabietas de Edward porque Elizabeth no cedía ante la idea de tener un perro como mascota. Y no creía que con el paso del tiempo se hubiese ablandado en ese aspecto.

Dawn observó mi cara y soltó una risita tonta.

— ¡No, no, no!—Meneó la cabeza. —Mamá no quiere perros en casa. Dicen que son muy grandes y dan mucho trabajo. No te preocupes, lo que quiero es mucho más pequeño.

Me agarró de la mano y me introdujo dentro de la tienda.

El dependiente—un viejecito de modales simpáticos y ropas desaliñadas—nos dedicó una sonrisa a la par que Dawn corría hacia el extremo de la tienda y se detenía en una jaula donde había un pequeño gato.

—Vaya, señorita—saludó a Dawn, que se distraía jugueteando con el gato. —Ya la extrañaba. Estaba pensando que esta semana no vendrías a ver a tu amigo—se volvió hacia mí y sus ojos se iluminaron. —Y veo que trae a una amiga. Muy guapa, por cierto.

Dawn abrió la jaula y posó en sus brazos a un gatito de estilo romano de grande ojos ambarinos.

—Veo que ya has venido a por él—comentó animado el dependiente. Después me guiñó un ojo y me dijo en voz baja como si se tratase de un secreto: —Se estaban esperando él uno al otro desde el principio.

—Desde luego—puse los ojos en blanco.

Tenía que inventarme algo para que Dawn dejase ese gato. No creía que pudiésemos entrar en casa si Elizabeth nos veía regresando con él.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres una muñeca mejor?—Inquirí con un patético tono de convicción. —Un gato da mucho trabajo.

Dawn negó con la cabeza.

—Yo solo quiero a las muñecas para hacerles operaciones cuando están malitas. Así practicaré para que cuando sea mayor. Seré una buena médico.

El dependiente soltó una tos histérica que simulaba una carcajada.

—Bonita, una niña como tú, tan guapa, no necesitará trabajar para tener todo lo que quiere. Además, las niñas son enfermeras, no médicos.

Ya no me parecía tan simpático.

—No—negó Dawn. —Yo estudiaré mucho para mandar a las enfermeras. Seré una médico.

Oí chasquear al dependiente de manera desaprobatoria:

— ¡Dios me libre de las mujeres y de los médicos!—Empezó a toser y después carraspeó—Así que imaginaos que ocurría si encima se mezclasen… ¡Mujeres con bisturí! ¡Las carga el diablo!

— ¿Y si ella lo consiguiese?—Le desafié ante sus comentarios misóginos.

Se encogió de hombros muy divertido:

—El día que me tope con una mujer médico, yo cenaré con Gloria Swanson—ante nuestras muecas nada agradables, decidió cambiar de tema. — ¿Os vais a llevar el gato al final?

Me hubiese salido de la tienda si no fuese porque Dawn estaba realmente ilusionada con el gato. Con ese gato.

No debí haberla mirado, ya que empezó a pestañear y a poner morritos.

Aquello era un arma de doble filo. Yo no podía negarme ante aquello.

—Elizabeth nos va a matar—resoplé cediendo al fin.

Dawn intentó aplaudir, aun teniendo el gato encima, oliéndose una gran victoria fácil:

— ¡No!—Exclamó—Mamá me iba a comprar el gato, pero debido al trabajo, no ha tenido tiempo.

— ¿Seguro?—Pregunté dubitativa dejándome vencer cada vez más por su carita de querubín.

—Yo nunca te mentiría—puso una voz dulce y cándida que acabó por rendirme.

Derrotada, abrí el bolso y saqué la cartera dirigiéndome al mostrador:

— ¿Cuánto cuesta el gato?—Pregunté al dependiente.

Me sonrió abiertamente, pero en lugar de hablar conmigo, se dirigió hacia Dawn:

—Te lo dejo a cinco dólares incluyendo el collar, los cuencos, la jaula y la arena, preciosa. Eso sí, me tienes que prometer que la próxima vez que vengas, lo harás con tu amiga—me dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. — ¡Ay!—Suspiró. —Si tú no hablases tanto y yo tuviese veinte años menos, que buena pareja haríamos.

Se llevó al gato para meterlo en una jaula y yo miré a Dawn de manera airada.

—Te prometo que le cuidaré mucho para que tú no tengas que volver a la tienda—me dio su palabra.

Yo también esperaba que aquel gato tuviese más de siete vidas.

— ¿Cómo le vas a llamar?—Le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

—Como el héroe griego que tú me contaste. Perseo.

~*~

Los ojos de Elizabeth se oscurecieron mientras se quedaban fijos en mí. Tragué saliva mientras sentía como era sacrificada para aplacar la ira de una diosa menor.

Angela miraba melindrosa el espectáculo de un gato que jugaba con un ovillo de lana mientras su hijo Arthur y Dawn se reían a carcajadas.

—Déjame que lo adivine, Isabella—Elizabeth moduló la voz aunque ésta estaba muy estirada por el disgusto. —Dawn empezó a hacerte morritos y poner cara de buena, ¿no es así?

—Sí—confesé como una niña a la que habían pillado en falta.

Supuse que no sabía si reírse de mí o echarme una bronca; una cosa clara era que los gestos de su rostro empezaron a suavizarse y casi empezó a estirar los labios.

—Siempre caes con lo mismo. —a pesar de lo enfadada que parecía, no pudo evitar reírse levemente. —No importa cuántos años pasen; siempre serás tan inocente…

Sentí el calor de mis mejillas, señal que me había ruborizado, y bajé la cabeza.

—Aun se puede devolver a la tienda—musité.

Se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco:

—Ese gato no se puede devolver sin el riesgo de que haya una rabieta. El mal está hecho, por lo que el gato se tendrá que quedar—Se puso sería y me advirtió: —Pero ya que Dawn es pequeña y no se puede hacer cargo de un animal, tú tendrás que hacerte responsable.

—De acuerdo—acepté feliz de que Dawn se pudiese quedar con el gato con el consentimiento forzoso de Elizabeth.

Angela no estaba demasiado de acuerdo, y se alejaba cada vez que Perseo rodaba por su lado.

—No es por nada—le temblaba la voz, —pero creo haber leído que los gatos no son buenos para las embarazadas—tocó su abultado vientre a modo de protección.

Ben gruñó mientras pasaba las hojas del periódico. Parecía muy interesado en la sección de la bolsa.

—También dicen que el tabaco es malo para la salud y los rayos X dan cáncer y ningún estudio serio ha demostrado nada. Angie, debes relajarte.

Ante las palabras de su marido, Angela se relajó, para después, emitir un chillido agudo al contrario que los gritos alborozados y felices de Dawn y Arthur.

—El gato se ha subido a la cortina… ¡Y ahora se desliza por ella!—Gritó.

— ¡Mis cortinas!—Se horrorizó Elizabeth ante el espectáculo de Perseo desgarrando las cortinas con sus afiladas uñas, dejando harapos de seda en el suelo.

Me imaginé que cuando volviese a Paris, tendría que compensar a Elizabeth comprándole unas nuevas cortinas.

Tenía muy mal presentimiento sobre el futuro de Perseo.

~*~

Hello de nuevo: ^^. Sé que me he demorado demasiado tiempo y realmente, no tengo demasiada excusa. Bueno, es que no he estado bien de salud y ahora viene la astenia primaveral y me pongo bastante mal...u.u. Por suerte, estoy tomando antihistaminicos y vitaminas y por ahora parece que funciona. Ademas tengo que ir cortando la mentalidad de Love asks blood at first (Que para quien la lee, que sepa que ya esta terminada y que aun está pendiente el regalo por ser el rr numero mil. Faltan 28, ¿Alguien se anima? Aqui la teneis: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s/ 4603538 /1/ Love _ asks _ blood _ at _ first)

Y ya que esta parte de Haunting shadows está terminada, puedo deciros que tendre mucho más tiempo para dedicarme a When the stars go blue. Creo que a partir de la semana que viene, ya tendré el siguiente capitulo (Estoy con pagina y media de este capitulo que tengo que colgar) creo que a partir de ahora, no puedo prometer cada semana actualizacion, pero si cada dos semanas) Solo os pido, como siempre, invoco a vuestra más que santa paciencia. Muchas gracias.

Y bueno, como siempre voy a hacer un poco de autopublicidad. Esta vez de un concurso que estamos haciendo Miss_kathy90 y yo. ¿Quereis saber de que se trata?:

_**E**_rase una vez...

...dos chicas, aburridas en sus respectivas casas de Chile y España, y unidas por su amor a Twilight y que tenían sus habitaciones una buena colección de libros romanticos, cuyas paginas estaban gastadas de tanto leerse. Un día se reunieron, y después de deliberar, decidieron juntar su amor por twilight y la literatura romantica de epoca, naciendo asi el fenomeno de que se llamaría: _**SEASON CULLEN CONTEST**_

**_..._**

Efectivamente, Miss Kathy90 y Bloodymaggie81, nos hemos juntado para hacer el concurso del Season Cullen Contest. ¿En que consiste?:

Sencillo: Teneis que escribir un oneshort de twilight (Obviamente) basado en distintas epocas de la historia. Desde la **edad media **hasta el **final de la segunda guerra mundial **(Evitamos toda la edad antigua para no cometer anacronismos que hagan daño a la vista, sobre todo cuando ni el inglés ni el español habían nacido en esta epoca. Aun asi teneis mil años para que se os ocurran cosas. No son pocos, ¿verdad?) Como confiamos en vuestra imaginación, sabremos que tendremos pequeñas maravillas escritas...

Para más información: http : // www .f anfiction . net /u/ 2306976 / Season _ Cullen _ Contest (Todo junto)

Para ver el fic promocional: http : // www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5859330 /1/ One _ upon _ a _ time _ Season _ Cullen _ Contest (todo junto)


	8. Cigarrette Boy

_**Disclaimer: **_Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo solo me encargo de hacerles enloquecer un poco

**_Rating: _**_**M**_. Emmett se lo ha ganado a pulso.

* * *

_**Cigarrette boy**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**New York, 1916**_

* * *

Si no hubiese sido por aquel dichoso examen de matemáticas que tendríamos el lunes, yo sería feliz.

Nos habían dado la tarde libre en el internado, y desde luego no la iba a desaprovechar encerrado en aquella biblioteca, oscura y claustrofóbica, llena de estudiantes ansiosos con las eliminatorias. Aunque fuese con el libro a cuestas, tenía que salir para que mis pulmones se purificasen.

Y allí me encontraba yo. En un gran parque del centro de New York, tumbado en la hierba con los rayos de sol golpeando mi piel. Me había remangado la camisa para absorber el máximo de calor.

Todo aquello hubiese sido ideal si no tuviese la nariz pegada al libro de matemáticas. Y por supuesto, me podría concentrar mejor si Emmett no estuviese todo el rato silbando y dedicándome bromas que sabía que no me gustaban.

—Eddie, ¿te has puesto la crema en la cara?—imitó la voz de mi madre. — Si no lo has hecho, no te pongas al sol. Te saldrán pecas en tu hermosa y rosadita carita…

— ¡Cállate!—Le lancé una mirada reprobatoria.

Maldije el momento en el que mi madre fue a visitarme y me recomendó que me echase crema para que no me saliesen pecas con el sol. Tuvo que hacerlo delante de Emmett, que le pareció tan divertido, y no paró de burlarse a mi costa.

Le observé con envidia. Estaba tumbado boca arriba, junto al libro sin abrir y fumándose un cigarro, siendo la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

¡El muy bastardo! Como se notaba que era yo quien iba a aprobar su examen.

— ¡Eh!—Intentó tranquilizarme. —No hace falta que te alteres. Un día de estos vas a sufrir un colapso nervioso y no tendré a nadie que me haga los exámenes por mí.

—Tal vez eso sería lo mejor que te pudiese pasar. Así aprenderías a aprobar las asignaturas por ti mismo.

—Eddie, Eddie, Eddie…—Movió un dedo, divertido. —Tú yo tenemos un trato. Tu hermano mayor se pelea por ti para que los chicos malos no te violen; tú, mi listo hermano pequeño, en cambio tienes que ayudarme a aprobar todos los exámenes.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo para agitarlo y no tener que gritar a Emmett.

—Se supone que cuando dije que te ayudaría con las matemáticas, era que debíamos estudiar juntos. Ese plan de yo estudio y luego te paso el examen, es contraproducente. Y además, nadie quiere violarme.

El cuerpo de Emmett se convulsionó por la risa.

— ¿Ves? Esa es la prueba de que tengo que proteger tu inocente mente del perverso mundo que te rodea. Si no fueses tan cándido, te hubieras percatado que la sonrisa de Billy Hawks es indicativa de lo muchísimo que le gustaría que su polla descansase entre tus blancas nalgas…

—¡Emmett!—Le chillé para que no me metiese ideas paranoicas en la cabeza y empezase a desconfiar de cualquier persona que me diese una palmadita de manera amistosa.—Si no vas a hacer nada, por lo menos, déjame aprobar el examen por los dos, ¿quieres?

Se encogió de hombros resignado de mi mal humor.

—No te preocupes, solo estoy matando el tiempo. —Sacó de su bolso el reloj y sonrió: —Me encanta perder el tiempo contigo cuando estás de buen humor, pero tengo planes para esta tarde. Dentro de cinco minutos, iré al cine con Wendy McEwan. Dieciséis años, rubia, voluptuosa, no muy lista y lo más importante, viciosilla total. Lastima que quiera llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero siempre hay métodos…—Una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó en sus labios. Se recreaba solo de imaginarlo.

— ¿Wendy?—Pregunté por hablar de algo que no estuviese relacionado con las matemáticas. Tenía la mente llena de conceptos de triángulos y sus malditos ángulos.

Aun así, algo me decía que me arrepentiría de preguntar. Se trataba de Emmett.

—Sí, Wendy—me contestó feliz como un niño con su manzana de caramelo. —Tú la conoces. Te la presenté. Es la chica tan simpática que te llamaba Teddy porque le recordabas a un osito de peluche.

¡Maldición! Ya empezaba a recordar.

— ¿Esa misma que decía que le gustaba mi color de pelo?

—Sí.

— ¿La misma que decía que me bajase los pantalones para que viese el pelo de ahí abajo y comprobase que era mi color natural?

—Esa es Wendy. —Arqueó las cejas.

— ¡Ah!—Emmett debería comprender el bien que hacían las mentes inocentes como la mía. Recordé como me había ruborizado ante la intensa y significativa de Wendy. Eso es lo que había impedido que hablase y soltase todas las barbaridades que sus oídos no estaban acostumbrados a oír. Yo era un perfecto caballero y era descortés echar en cara la reputación de una señorita.

— ¡Vamos, Eddie!—Me animó Emmett. —Deja eso durante un rato y relájate. ¡Ven al cine con nosotros!

Rechacé el ofrecimiento. No le daría la oportunidad a Wendy para bajarme los pantalones, ni a Emmett para ayudarle a hacerlo. Se suponía que yo no había cumplido los dieciséis años aun.

—Como quieras—se rindió. —No entiendo por qué has cogido matemáticas como optativa si sufres con ellas. Además vas a hacer derecho, ¿no? Asignaturas como matemáticas, química y biología no te van a servir de mucho que digamos.

—A mí me gustan—me defendí. No me hacía falta que me recordase que mi destino estaba ligado a la abogacía. Sin embargo, le repliqué a Emmett: —Tú no necesitas las matemáticas para tu futuro, ¿por qué sufrir de manera tan tonta?

Me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—En primer lugar, necesitaba una asignatura donde estuviésemos juntos para aprobar sin hacer nada. —Ignoró mi mirada asesina. —Además, yo intenté por todos los medios no cogerla. Quería matricularme de alemán pero el director Wiston me avisó que habían retirado esa asignatura. Incluso me miró muy extraño cuando se lo sugerí.

Me mordí el labio para no reírme. Emmett siempre estaba en las nubes. Debería saber que, aun sin haber declarado la guerra, estábamos en términos hostiles con Alemania. Lo que me extrañaba era que el director Wiston, patriota y anti germánico con todas sus fuerzas, no le hubiese mandado al pelotón de fusilamiento por traidor.

Mi buen humor se pasó al echarme Emmett todo el humo del tabaco. Tosí un poco al entrar por mi garganta y empecé a llorar.

— ¡Maldita seas, Emmett!—Gruñí. —Me da mucho asco estar oliendo a tabaco por tu culpa. No entiendo que ves en esa cosa. Por el olor tiene que saber como un vomitivo.

Me hizo burla como si me tratase de un niño pequeño.

—Ni bebes, ni fumas, ni…

—Emmett—le corté.

Me ignoró completamente.

—Edward, es ley de vida. Fumar es el paso del niño a hombre. Además, como bien me explicaste con las leyes genéticas del tal Mendel, tú estás predispuesto a ello. Tu padre fuma, por lo que tú, a lo largo del tiempo crearás una adición al tabaco. Es inevitable.

—Magnifico. —Le aplaudí. —Me sorprendes que me hagas caso de vez en cuando. —Se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo. —Lo que pasa que no has comprendido que se tratan de los caracteres físicos, como el pelo y los ojos, incluso se dice que alguna enfermedad; pero las costumbres y los vicios no entran en el catalogo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que si mi padre y tú bailáis desnudos a la luz de la luna, no significa que yo os vaya a seguir con la locura.

— ¡Bah!—Le quitó importancia. —Eso es porque no lo has probado nunca.

Retiró su cigarro de la boca y me lo pasó a mí. Le miré como si me estuviese dando una pistola.

— ¡No me vengas ahora con escrúpulos!—Protestó. —Solo dale una calada y si no te gusta, lo dejas y ya está. Nadie se ha viciado a esto con una sola calada.

Me lo tendió y acabé cediendo.

—Si doy una calada a esto, me dejarás en paz, ¿no?—le impuse como condición.

—Palabrita de hermano mayor—juró solemnemente. Me recordaba a Mefistófeles tentando a Fausto.

Con resignación, cogí el cigarro, y lo coloqué entre mis labios. Empecé aspirar y acabé tosiendo debido a la irritación que produjo en mi garganta.

En lugar de reírse, Emmett empezó a darme pequeñas palmaditas.

—Ya pasó—me animó. —Es un error de principiante tragarse el humo. Por eso no has podido captar el sabor. Dale una oportunidad, te acabará gustando.

Lo dudaba pero le di una nueva oportunidad haciendo caso a lo que Emmett me recomendó. Un sabor amargó se quedó pegado a mi lengua. A mí no me iba a pillar con eso.

Le iba a devolver el cigarro, pero éste se negó:

—Acábatelo tú—me ordenó. —Ya verás como te calma los nervios para el examen y dejas de pagar tu mal humor conmigo.

—No lo necesito. Siempre he superado los exámenes sin ayudas extras. No como otros. —Le lancé una mirada de reproche.

No solo no me quitó el cigarro, si no que me lanzó el paquete. Quedaban cuatro cigarros.

Moví la cabeza en gesto de negación. No me iba a pillar con éstas.

—No voy a caer—le avisé mientras se levantaba y se adecentaba para ponerse en camino.

—Nunca digas nunca. —Se fue despidiendo. —Espero que te cunda mucho la tarde. Tenemos un examen que aprobar.

Puse los ojos en blanco en pos desesperante. Siempre conseguía sacar lo peor de mí.

Lo peor de todo era que aun tenía el cigarro de Emmett en mis manos. Debí haberlo tirado, pero estaba casi intacto y no me pareció bien tirarlo sin más. Por lo tanto cedí y lo acabé. Una vez echada la ultima bocanada, aplasté el cigarro contra la hierba, dispuesto a hacer los últimos problemas de trigonometría.

Noté un pequeño temblor al empezar a escribir los apartados de los problemas. No le di importancia, ya que lo achaqué a la postura y empecé a hacer los cálculos.

— ¡Hum!—Pensé en voz alta. — ¿La tangente se sacaba dividiendo el coseno por el seno? ¿O era al revés?...

¡Maldita sea! No podía concentrarme. Me pasé varias veces la mano por el cabello para despejarme. No lo conseguía.

¡Que demonios pasaba conmigo! Antes había sido capaz de realizarlos sin ningún problema. ¿Cuál era el problema?

Me fijé en la cajetilla y comprobé que Emmett había dejado los cigarros y una caja de cerillas.

Mi primer instinto fue rehusar y tirarlo a la primera papelera que me encontrase. Pero, al ver mi mano temblar, me lo pensé mejor y decidí probar uno más. No podía hacerme daño.

Y mientras metía la boquilla en la boca y aspiraba para encenderlo, pensaba compulsivamente, como si se tratase de una oración:

_Yo controlo al tabaco._

_

* * *

_

El bedel Smith me miró con cara de pocos amigos al verme llegar. Debí imaginar que tenía un aspecto horrible despeinado, los ojos rojos y llorosos, y con predisposición a la violencia por el más breve indicio que hiciese saltar la chispa.

Posiblemente, sin ninguna culpa de nada, el señor Smith pagase por mi rabia irracional.

Escupió el palillo que mascaba y me dio la hoja para fichar que había regresado al colegio antes de hora.

— ¿Nombre?—Preguntó mascullando las palabras.

—Edward Anthony Masen—le respondí de malas maneras.

Me dio el formulario y empecé a rellenar mis datos junto a la hora de entrada y salida. Tenía un extraño temblor en mi mano.

— ¿Tu compañero no ha llegado contigo?

Me encogí de hombros para contestarle que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Emmett era mayorcito para que yo le estuviese salvando el culo.

De repente, le oí como olisqueaba muy cerca de mí y me entró el pánico.

—Tú has estado fumando—dedujo sin un solo atisbo de duda. Me tuteó sin acordarse del rango que había entre nosotros, tratándome como un chiquillo travieso.

Toda mi agresividad se desvaneció y desvié la mirada para mentirle descaradamente:

—Yo no he fumado. En el parque había mucha gente que lo hacía. Me habrán pegado el olor en la ropa.

No escapé al escrutinio de aquel astuto viejo.

—Mientes descaradamente, jovencito.

Su voz era severa pero, al elevar con timidez la vista, observé, incrédulo como sus ojos brillaban cómplices. Incluso, podía jurar que hacía un amago de sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿No va a haber nota al director?—Me atreví a preguntar.

Aquello le hizo reír a carcajadas.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, hijo! No has fumado en la escuela. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras fuera mientras que tu comportamiento sea ejemplar dentro. Eres un chico en la flor de la vida. Si se hubiese tratado de mi hija de tu misma edad, la hubiese cruzado la cara. Pero eso es lo que se espera de un joven guapo y de provecho.

— ¡Ah!—Exclamé aliviado. En este mundo injusto me alegré haber nacido en el lado donde más fáciles estaban las circunstancias. Si hubiese sido una chica, seguramente no hubiese sido tan benevolente.

—Eso sí, chico—me avisó—, procura dejarte el vicio fuera de estas paredes. Si te pillo fumando, tendrás que vértelas con el director.

—Gracias por el aviso—le comenté con ansias de subir a la habitación que compartía con Emmett.

Al llegar a la habitación, empecé a buscar con ansias en los bolsillos. No me moleste, siquiera, en quitarme la chaqueta ni desprenderme de los libros.

— ¡Demonios!—Exclamé furioso. El paquete de tabaco estaba muy al final del bolsillo.

Cuando conseguí sacarlo, me metí un cigarrillo en la boca, lo encendí y exhalé el humo.

Aquel pequeño gesto me dio cierta paz de espíritu.

Mientras echaba el humo, conté cuantos cigarros quedaban en la caja.

Dos.

¿Debería estar preocupado?

* * *

A las doce de la noche, Emmett estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta. Yo, sin embargo, no había podido pegar ojo desde que dieron el toque de queda para irnos a la cama.

Había oído a Emmett llegar justo antes de pasarse la hora, pero me había hecho el dormido para no tener que hablar con él. Estaba nervioso y desconcentrado. Necesitaba fumar un cigarro como fuese. Se me había acabado la munición demasiado pronto.

Ya no podía estar más en la cama. La sangre me golpeaba las sienes como un martillo y los nervios me reconcomían.

Me levanté lo más sigilosamente posible, y a oscuras, tanteé donde tenía Emmett la ropa.

— ¡Se bueno, Emmett!—Mascullaba mientras registraba los bolsos de la chaqueta. —Por primera vez haz algo bien en tu vida y dale una alegría a Eddie.

Al final encontré el ansiado tesoro en el bolso de su pantalón. Y como si fuese un vulgar ladrón, anduve de puntillas hasta el cuarto de baño y me encerré en él.

Di gracias porque mis padres se permitiesen pagarme una habitación con cuarto de baño para Emmett y yo solos. Hubiese sido un autentico engorro tener que salir por los pasillos para una urgencia.

Con ansiedad, abrí el paquete de tabaco y saqué un nuevo cigarrillo de él.

Estaba impaciente por volver a experimentar aquel éxtasis de dar una calada y soltar el humo.

Cuando logré encenderlo y dar la primera calada, sentí como todo volvía a su centro de importancia.

— ¡Oh, sí!—Exclamé al borde del placer. — ¡Joder, que gustazo!

Con la euforia inicial, no me di cuenta que no había puesto el pestillo en la puerta. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando la imponente figura de Emmett acaparaba la puerta.

Elevaba las cejas y su sonrisa era petulante. Me estaba diciendo claramente que me lo había advertido.

_Te dije que caerías._

Como me había pillado con las manos en la masa—o con el cigarro en la boca—fue inútil que yo me hiciese el inocente, y fingiese que no estaba haciendo nada.

— ¿Qué?—Fingí ponerme agresivo. — ¿Acaso tú no sabes lo que implica la palabra intimidad?—Di un par de pataletas al suelo para darle más teatralidad.

Emmett, triunfante, se acercó a mí y agitó su mano varias veces por encima de mis ojos.

— ¿Qué haces?—Protesté.

—No te has quedado ciego—me dijo travieso. —Eso significa que no estabas haciendo cochinadas.

Me encogí de hombros porque no entendía a que se refería.

—El común de los mortales le llamaría hacerse una paja, pero como tú eres demasiado remilgado lo llamarás masturbación. No lo estabas haciendo porque no te has quedado ciego.

Suspiré.

—Emmett, no está comprobado científicamente que la masturbación deje ciego a nadie. Es todo un cuento chino que nuestros padres nos dicen desde pequeños para tener una conducta sexual aceptable. Tú lo llamarías represión.

Me dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Si tú dices que no deja ciego será porque ya has sacado brillo al amiguito—comentó jocoso.

Para que dejase de decir tonterías, le lancé la cajetilla:

—Fuma y cállate.

No desperdició un solo momento en unirse a mí.

—Bueno, Eddie—me picó—, ahora que has caído, ¿para cuando vas a bailar a la luz de la luna desnudo?

Decidí no darle coba. Ya había ganado un asalto con viciarme al tabaco.

—Ya que me he unido, a la fuerza, al club de los fumadores deberíamos poner un bote de cinco dólares para tabaco, ¿no crees?—Exhalé el humo en una O perfecta. Estaba cogiendo práctica.

—Me parece una idea fantástica—me secundó y luego empezó a reírse travieso. Ya estaba empezando a planear algo perverso. —Aunque dentro de poco tendremos que poner una con diez dólares para irnos de prostíbulos. —Contuve un gruñido. —Porque si crees que fumar es encontrar el cielo, cuando tu amiguito descubra el mundo, eso es indescriptible. Palabra de Emmett McCarthy.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías y sigue fumando!

* * *

**..Y así fue como Edward cogió aquel vicio. ¿Te suena algo de esto, Tany?)...xDDD...en fin, todos sabíamos que Emmett tuvo algo que ver en eso. La sombra de Emmett es alargada...xDDDD**

**Me alegro de poder colgar una viñeta más a esta historia. Sé que muchas de vosotras preguntareis por qué no cuelgo When the stars go blue, pero ya he dado las razones en mi profile, pero también las daré aquí.**

**Está claro y más que claro, clarisimo, que a menos de causa de fuerza mayor, yo no voy a dejar el fic, y mucho menos a cuatro capitulos de terminar. No he podido escribir tanto como me hubiese gustado, pero el mes de noviembre me dedicaré todo entero a escribir When, y así tendreis los cuatro capitulos a partir de diciembre. Por eso prefiero que espereis un poco más, y a partir de diciembre , tendreis cada semana un capitulo. Es un poco duro, pero he considerado, a la larga, que es lo mejor para vosotras y para mí. **

**De nuevo, gracias por vuestra paciencia, vuestros favoritos y alertas.**

**De todas formas, si quereis ver algun adelanto en mis fics podeis dirigiros a mis blogs. Casi siempre hay adelantos de capitulos. Los links están en mi profile.**

**Y por si quereis preguntarme algo, me encontrareis en twitter. Mi cuenta twitter está tambien en mi profile.**

**Os veré de nuevo en alguna actualización. ^^**


End file.
